To mend a broken heart
by Kayathewolf
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome got in to a fight once again, will they be able to make up and go on with there quest? Rated M for mild language, violence, blood and some sexual content : Chapter 11 is now up
1. Things will work out

Read Me!! – Well I have retuned after more then a year to repost my old story after going threw and fixing as much as I can of my mistakes. Other then that I would like to take this time to point out that I have AADD, comprehension problems, dyslexia and spelling problems. I dropped out of collage and lost my job because of this. I'll be upfront with you all. I am not comfortable having people pointing my mistakes out where people can see them it makes me feel no more then an inch and feel as if I am stupid. I don't mind if people PM or e-milling me about them... I would just like some dignity is all.

I also would like to point out that I do not have any claim to own Inuyasha and any of the characters from Inuyasha; I am just typing a fanfic about them is all.

"Things will work out"

Chapter 1

By Kayathewolf

It was a nice sunny day in the normal time line when Kagome woke up. She had gotten mad at Inuyasha the night before for being such a jerk and stormed off back to her time. He had hurt her heart this time; Kagome had made such a lovely lunch for the whole group to share but Inuyasha would rather eat a cup of soup then what she made. Kagome had yet to get out of bed; she rolled over from her back to her tummy and cried in to her pillow. Kagome sobs could be heard all throughout the house.

It wouldn't be until late evening till she came out of her room, and even her mother heard her crying but she did not ask what was going when Kagome sat down to eat dinner with the rest of the family. Kagome didn't eat much just a few egg rolls and that was it, and she went back to her room.

In the meantime Inuyasha sat up in his tree his arms folded with a look of Thought on his face. Miroku stepped out from Kaede's hut and looked around for Inuyasha; Miroku spotted him at once in the bare tree and made his way over. Inuyasha knew that Miroku was on his way because his scent was carried to his nose on the wind.

With out even looking down at Miroku he said "I don't want to talk about this right now" and he closed his eyes. Miroku looked up at him and said back "well at least can you go and get Kagome and then maybe we can get back to our Quest?" Inuyasha ears twitched as he listened to the monk. All that Miroku can hear was the sound of hiss coming from up with in the tree.

"Oh come off it everyone knows you like Kagome and you're the only one that can bring her back here" Miroku yelled up at Inuyasha. This was true out of every one in their group only Inuyasha and Kagome can go through The Bone-Eaters Well. Inuyasha would hear none of this and turned his back to Miroku who just gave a sigh and walked back to tell the others that it would be some time before he would go and get her.

After Miroku left Inuyasha, he stood up and looked around to see if Miroku was still hiding in the bushes or behinds the trees. Inuyasha sniffed the air, satisfied he did not pick up any of his comrades scents he jumped down from the tree and ran to the well. Again taking great care to make sure he was not being watched, still he sniffed the air and hopped into the well.

When Inuyasha came out of the well it was night in Kagome times. He quietly walked from the well to the side of the house where Kagome's room is and jumped on to her ruff then on to the ledge of the open window; he popped his head in to find her asleep in bed. Inuyasha sighed and hopped in to Kagome's room not making a sound; the only light in her room besides the moon light from outside was from the clock on her nightstand that read 1:00 am. Inuyasha gave a yawn and walked over to the window to the left of her desk and sat down and folded his arms in to his robe and laid tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. He sat like this for some time just watching Kagome until he fell asleep.

Kagome woke 7 hours later she just laid there in her bed thinking of how she left. She rolled over to get out of bed and screamed when she saw that Inuyasha was in her room; Kagome's screams woke him up and he jumped up with his sword drawn ready for someone to go after him. Kagome was mad with anger and her face was red. She went to her dresser next to Inuyasha and grabbed something to put on for the day and walked out of her room. "What a fool… what does he think he's doing?" Kagome asked herself as she went to the bathroom and started a bath. Inuyasha put his sword away and sat down on her bed and waited for her to come back.

Kagome slowly got in to the hot tub; it felt so good to her as she just soaked her aches away from sleeping on the hard ground in the Warring States time. When Kagome came out she walked back to her room and sat down at her desk and went to work on past homework for school. She could hear a voice from behind her speaking to her

"Well aren't you going say anything" Inuyasha asked as he just watched her from the bed.

Kagome turned around and said "why should I say any thing to you… why don't you just go back to the others?" she said and she went back to her work.

"Because I can't… not without you" at this time Inuyasha was speaking out loud and did not mean for Kagome to hear this and when he noticed Kagome's face go red as she looked at him his face went red as well.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt… really I didn't; why don't you come back the others miss you" Inuyasha said and 'by other I mean myself' he thought as he got up from her bed.

"Oh I get it I am still dreaming aren't I?" Kagome asked her self as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"No your not" he said as he moved toward her and pulled her to him. "This is not a dream Kagome" he whispers in her ear and he bent his head down and gave her a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

Kagome was shocked, this wasn't a dream. She wanted so badly to push him away but didn't because it felt right to her. Inuyasha lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and then lightly pushed her back; he looked down in her eyes and said "I am sorry... The stuff you made wasn't bad at all" and when he was done he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and let her go and walked back over to her bed.

"lets go back, I bet Shippo misses me" she said as she walked over to her desk and picked up her yellow back pack, "I'll bring goodies for every one she said as she begin on her way out of her room and down stairs, she stopped next to Inuyasha and patted him on the head and said "and of course some cups of soup for you to" and she walked out of the room humming as she went down stairs, Inuyasha sighed and got up and followed her.

When Inuyasha got to the end of the stairs he could see Sota playing a video game on the TV in the living room. He didn't want to be bothered with him right then so he went on his way down the hall to the kitchen and found Kagome going throw the cabarets. He pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. "Do we really need to bring all of this stuff?" he asked as he saw her turn around her arms full of food and goodies. She didn't say any thing but smiled and filled her back pack and said "let's go"

They went out through the side door and where on there way when they ran in to Grandpa, Inuyasha didn't like him much at all. Grandpa always thought he knew every thing that happened with the shrine. Inuyasha always thought of him as an old wind bag.

Kagome called out as they reached the well hut "I am going back… I won't be home for a week or so"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome opened the door to the well. He didn't really want to go back to face the others. He gave a soft short and grabbed Kagome in one arm and used the other arm to steady himself as he jumped in to the well with her. A few minutes later they could hear and smell the area around the well. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and jumped out of the well; they stopped and rested for a wile before going to the village. When they got to Kaede's hut they didn't see any sign that Sango or Miroku where around. They open the door to the hut and found Shippo a sleep next to Kirara and Sango and Kaede making something to eat, but still no sign of Miroku.

"Hay old hag where's Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kaede and her soup pot. Kaede looked up from her pot and sighed at him. "I have no idea where that monk went, why do not use your nose to find him Inuyasha instead of yelling at me" Kaede said as she left the pot to go see Kagome.

Kagome sat her bag down near the door and took her shoes off. She sighed happily seeing Shippo the fox cub a sleep. She went over and picked him up in her arms and holds him close. She did miss the little cub dearly. Shippo stayed a sleep for some time in her arms. Inuyasha had left a bit after Kaede told him to go look for the monk.

Shippo woke well Kagome and Kaede where talking about what had happen between inuyasha and Kagome the night before. Shippo did not here much of what was said but he was glade to be in Kagome's arms. She was like a mother to the fox cub. Shippo hugged Kagome and ran out side to play with out another word. Kagome was sad to see him go but didn't think much of it, she sighed and got up and she to went out side the hut just in time to see Inuyasha dragging the monk back to the hut. "Oh my... what happened Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she came running up to them. "Oh nothing, this dumb ass thought it would be I nice idea to sleep by him self out in the woods, looks like he was waiting for us" inuyasha said as he dropped the monk near the door of the hut.

"Inuyasha… can we talk?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and said "about what?"

Kagome looked at him with a pleading look and he gave in. "oh all right, Shippo we well be back soon" he said and then looked the fox cub in the eye and said in a growl type voice "and that means do not follow us". With that said inuyasha walked over to Kagome and they walked together till they got to the well. Kagome sat down next to the well and looked up at inuyasha from where she sat. "Come on have a seat" she said as she patted the ground next to her. Inuyasha sighed and did as he was asked.

"Look I know you '_**like' **_me,why not just come out and say it" Kagome said as she looked the other way pretending to be watching something to her right. Inuyasha was shocked he didn't think she would come right out and say it like that. He blushed and looked down.

"And what if I do… I don't need to say it" inuyasha said still looking down. Kagome turned around and grabbed him by the hair that hanged by his cheeks and he was made to look at her now. "What did you say?" Kagome asked as inuyasha looked over to the left and didn't say any thing. Kagome sighed "this was a stupid idea" she said as she let go of Inuyasha's hair and studded up and began to walk away. In a moment inuyasha grabbed her hand, pulled her on top of him "it was not stupid" he said softly as he looked her in the eye, his golden eyes filled of love and lust. Kagome became lost in his eyes she rested her head on his chest and sighed and asked softly "why didn't you just come out and say what you felt about me?" Inuyasha placed his left and on her back and said to her in her ear "because I don't know if where being watched"


	2. The taste of Blood

Chapter 2

"The taste of Blood"

By Kayathewolf

Warning sexual content is below.

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like that for some time; just laying there. Kagome had falling a sleep well listing to Inuyasha heart beat in his chest. He patted her on the head as he sighed softly "_this feels so right, I hope we can stay like this for ever_" he thought as he closed his eye and feel a sleep. Some time later he woke to find that Kagome had gotten up but her scent was still in the air and was not far from him. He sat up and placed his left hand on the well to steady him self as he got up. Inuyasha sniffed the air as he tried to find Kagome; it wasn't too heard to find her, she left a scent trail as she went. Inuyasha founded her on the other side of the clearing picking some herbs. He walked up to her "which one is that" he asked thinking he had and idea of which herb it was. Kagome picked up the herb's she had picked and placed them in her left arm well taking just one and holding it for Inuyasha to see. "This one is the one that stings all the time when I use it on you" she said as then took it and placed it back with the others. "I'll hang these to dry when we get to Kaede's hut" she said as she stepped pass Inuyasha.

Shippo was had came back from playing and both Sango and Miroku where up and helping out around the hut. Kagome stepped in the hut and went to Kaede's herb drying rack and placed the herbs on it. She came back and sat down next to Sango, Inuyasha on the others had stayed out side.

"We'll be leaving soon Sango" Kagome said as she got up and walked out side with her back pack. She couldn't wait to get going maybe then this feeling that had all of a sudden arose for Inuyasha would go away. She was finding it heard to stay mad at him, and she even felt the need to be with him.

In about an hour they said there good-byes and where on there way. Kagome was walking next to inuyasha with Shippo on her shoulder; Miroku and Sago where in the front leading the way. Miroku had heard that there was a strong demon aura over on the other side of the west mountain. They stopped for lunch on the way near a stream; Kagome got out the water bottles and filled them as Sango started the rice for the rice balls. Shippo and Kirara where having fun playing tag around the camp site. While Inuyasha and Miroku where out just wondering around trying to find out if there was any danger near by.

Inuyasha and Miroku cam back just in time for lunch. They had rice balls with a stew made from a rabbit that Sango caught. It had been a lazy day so far, they didn't have to deal with fighting off any demons just yet and the group was at ease because of this. When Kagome had finished her lunch she turned Inuyasha and asked "did you two happen to find a hot spring near by? On your wondering" Inuyasha sighed and said "No but I am sure we can find one by night fall if we get going soon" he looked over at Miroku who just nodded and went back to eating his rice balls.

After lunch the group cleaned up there lunch site and stetted off back on the road. The sun was setting when they decided to set up camp for the night. Kagome took her sleeping bag out of her back pack and placed it near where the fire was going to be. Shippo went to go find fire wood with Miroku and Sango started making her bed to. Inuyasha was the only one not really doing any thing he just stood there sniffing air. Kagome came up to him and asked "what's going on? Do you smell something Inuyasha?" Inuyasha ears twitched as he said "I smell water" Kagome's face went from ready to fight to happy in a matter of minutes. "Do you think it's a hot spring" she asked as she tugged on Inuyasha Hinezumi robe.

Inuyasha gave a low growl as Kagome tugged at his robe he was some what annoyed at that but made it up to her by saying "I think there is" he then looked down at her and said "I'll be right back" he holed on to his sword Tetsusaiga with his left hand as he used is right hand to move tree braches out of his way as he sniffed it out. Inuyasha jumped up in to a tree near a clearing and could see the spring. It was beautiful; it had a small water fall to the far back and it had nice flat rocks to sit on at the waters edge. The pool of water that was in front of inuyasha was giving off a slight steam. He smirked as he turned and jumped down from the tree and ran back to the camp.

When he got back Kagome was the only one still up. He walked out of the darkness and in to the fire light in front of Kagome. "I fond a hot spring" he said softly "do you want me to take you there?" Inuyasha asked as he walked around the sleeping group members. Kagome smiled and said back to him a soft tone "Yes. I would like that" she got up and took her towels out of her back pack. Inuyasha took Kagome by surprise when he took her hand and started to lead her to the hot spring.

It was now dark out and the passing clouds hid the moon, Kagome could hardly see but Inuyasha could see just fine she thought as she healed on to Inuyasha hand. "How much longer" she asked as she looked up throw the spots in the trees above them, the moon was starting to come out now. Inuyasha didn't look back at her but said in a caring tone "almost there now"

A few moments later Kagome could here running water, she still head on to Inuyasha hand. Inuyasha pulled a tree branch a way to revile the hot spring "here we go Kagome". She didn't say any thing but walked over to the spring and knelt down to test how warm it was with her hand. She smiled and said "Good work inuyasha" Kagome took a hair tie out of her pocket and tied her hair back. She looked over at Inuyasha and sighed as she got up and walked over to a large rock so she could undress. She took her school outfit off and neatly put it up on a rock. She held her breast close with one arm as she used the other to slowly get in the hot spring. She laid her back on a rock near the water fall. Kagome took some time getting use to the water before calling out "why don't you come on in?"

Inuyasha twitched his ears a little, did he hear her right? "Did I hear what I think I heard you say" he asked as he popped his head out from be hind a rock. Kagome smiled as she said "sure did" Inuyasha went red in the face and said "only if you want me in there". Kagome stood up look at Inuyasha "I am trying to make this work between us; the lest you can do is try and do something nice like bathe with me" she said as she got out and walked over to him and started undoing his Hinezumi robe. Kagome could tell that he hasn't really seen what a woman looked like because he was as read his robe. Kagome had his Hinezumi robe undone and on top of a rock by the time he came back from his spacing out. Kagome hummed as she went to undo his bow to his pants but Inuyasha caught hold of her hand as said "are you sure… what happens if something happened?" Kagome pressed her self up agents him, her breast where pushing in to him. Inuyasha sighed as he said "all right then, only if you get you're happy but back in the spring will I get in there"

Kagome did as she was asked and she went back in the hot spring. Inuyasha undid his pants and let them fall to his feet where he took them off his ankles and proceeded to the hot spring. Inuyasha was not fazed by the temperature of the water as much as Kagome was. He walked to the side where Kagome was but went a few feet from her and folded his arms as he rested his head on his arms on a rock, he let his feet flout in the water. Kagome slowly made her way over to Inuyasha; she placed a hand on his back and asked "what's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighs and twitched his ears some as he thought of what to say to Kagome.

Kagome hugged him form the back and whispered in his ear "come on now don't be this way" he got up and turned around to face Kagome. While he stood the water came up just about to his the middle of his stomach, Kagome was sitting on the bottom of the spring and water came up to her chine. Inuyasha looked down at her said "come now I know you… your just playing one big fucking head game with me art you?"

Kagome wasn't hurt at this; she thought he would say something along those lines to her. She stood up and hugged him pressing her flesh to his flesh. She took his head in her hands and kissed him on the nose. Inuyasha sighed and broke him self free from her and walked over to a rock and sat down. Kagome followed and looked at him sitting down on the rock trying to reading him so she knew that it would be ok to get closer to him. Kagome walked over to him and pressed his head on her bare chest and whispered in his ear "that is where you wrong inuyasha, I unlike you am finely showing that I love you" his ears twitched as he took her words in. Could he trust her; or was this like he thought a big head game.

Inuyasha let in to her, he did like her back and if she was telling the truth it should work out. He bent down and hugged her close to him; his arousal from her scent was known when Kagome could feel his member on her inner lag. Kagome didn't mind that all; she began kissing him on the base of the neck and worked her way up to his mouth. She put her fingers through his hair. Inuyasha was new to this whole idea he slowly began to kiss Kagome on her breast but found it to defalcate to do so. He picked her up in his arms and walked her out of the out spring and stood her up and then took his Hinezumi robe and placed it on the ground. Kagome didn't need to be told or asked to sit on the robe. She sat down and Inuyasha followed her, once he sat down he went right back to what he was doing he was kissing her left breast well taking the other in his other hand and massaging it. Kagome let out a soft moan as she was massaging Inuyasha ears

Inuyasha stopped and brought his head up next to hers and asked "I am not hurting you are I?" Kagome was now lightly panting as she said "No, I am fine" Inuyasha really didn't believe her but seeing as she was not crying out in pain he thought nothing of it. Her scent was now more tempting then before his member was at its whole length now and he slowly rested Kagome on her back. His sliver hair now hung around her face as he lowered his head and kissed Kagome on the lips and looked at her but did not say any thing, Kagome nodded as if she knew Inuyasha was asking if she wanted to go throw with this. Inuyasha bowed his head as he slowly found Kagome and gently pushed his member in her. Kagome took a deep breath in. "_he's massive" _she thought as he still gently pushed himself in her; He knew he was in when he could not push himself any more and Kagome gasp out in pain. He lowers his head and licked her cheek then said softly "if it hurts let me know" Kagome nodded and put her arms around his back. Inuyasha gave a thrust in and out of her, his hair falling and resting on her face as he picked the speed a bit with his thrusting. Kagome ran her finger threw his hair and began kissing his neck. Both Kagome and Inuyasha where all most to there limit Inuyasha had aging picked up speed and Kagome now dug her nailed in to his back. Kagome started to orgasm as Inuyasha began to ejaculate in her. At that time Inuyasha's head turned to his instincts and he bite down on the base of Kagome neck drawing blood. He let go of her neck when she let out a small whimper of pain.

He pulled him self out of her and laid on top of her for bit before getting up and walking over to the spring for a drink. Kagome sat up and slowly lift her hand to the bite wound that Inuyasha left, she had no idea he would have done that. She looked at Inuyasha's naked body bent down near the spring as he was still drinking from the spring. Kagome stood up and took one of her towels and placed it on her neck that was still some what bleeding. Inuyasha was growling at him self… how could he of hurt Kagome. He left his hand full of water to mouth and tried to get the taste of Kagome's blood out of his mouth; he had not yet seen what he had done to her neck but along with the taste in his mouth he could also smell it in the air.

After the bleeding stopped Kagome started to get dressed. By the time she was done Inuyasha came back and pulled on his pants and picked up his Hinezumi robe and his sword and held them in his left arm, he walked over to Kagome. She looked down as Inuyasha pulled her shirt away to show the bite make he left on her he walked passed her and said "I am sorry"

Inuyasha walked Kagome back to the camp site; he made his mind up on way back that he wouldn't sleep on the ground that night. After watching Kagome get in her sleeping bag he jumped up in to a near by tree and put his Hinezumi robe back on. He gave a soft snort as he flicked his ears out and laid his back on the trunk of the tree. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh as he fell in to a deep sleep.


	3. Tell me what the rain knows

Chapter 3

"Tell me what the rain knows"

By Kayathewolf

Sango was the first to wake because the wind picked up and the sound of it going threw the leaves was a bit too much to sleep threw. She sat up and yawned as she looked around. Sango thought for sure that Kagome would be the first up and having a fight not to far away from the camp with Inuyasha about getting food to eat, but Kagome was still in her sleeping bag fast asleep. Sango got up and walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her forehead to see if she was coming down with something but she felt normal to the touch. It was at that point she didn't see inuyasha over by where Miroku was, who was just now waking up.

Sango said softly to Miroku who was now yawing "Something is up…. Kagome is still a sleep and I can't find inuyasha" Miroku said nothing but looked up throw the trees to see how the weather was going to be for there trivial that day when he saw something red up in the tree. He turned to Sango and said "When was the time Inuyasha sleeted in a tree?" Sango blinked as if asking why but with out any words and the monk pointed up to where one can clearly make out a pant lag of Inuyasha pants.

Sango sighed and said to the monk "We might as well start making the food and getting the water ready" Sango went to go get the fire wood well Miroku went to go get fish to be fried and water in the jugs. Inuyasha had been a sleep in the tree till he heard Kagome wake up; he jumped down out of the tree and walked over to Kagome. "Hey how did you sleep" he asked softy not wishing not to wake the fox cub, Kagome yawned and said "Ok I guess" she rubbed her back and said "I only wish my back didn't hurt as much as it dose" Inuyasha helped Kagome get up. Kagome hugged Inuyasha around the waist and kissed him on the cheek "let's go for a walk" she said taking his hand and walking him away from the camp site.

By the time Sango and Miroku came back Kagome was gone as while Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara where now up and playing with some of the toys that Kagome brought them. When Shippo saw Sango he got up and ran over to her and asked "have you seen Kagome?" Sango looked around and said "maybe she went for a walk with Inuyasha, he's not here as well" she sat down near the fire pit and placed a few logs in the pit and picked up the matches that Kagome left out last night and lit a fire. Miroku sighed and began to clean the fish.

Chapter 3

"Who would have thought?"

By Kayathewolf

Sango was the first to wake because the wind picked up and the sound of it going threw the leaves was a bit too much to sleep threw. She sat up and yawned as she looked around. Sango thought for sure that Kagome would be the first up and having a fight not to far away from the camp with Inuyasha about getting food to eat, but Kagome was still in her sleeping bag fast asleep. Sango got up and walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her forehead to see if she was coming down with something but she felt normal to the touch. It was at that point she didn't see inuyasha over by where Miroku was, who was just now waking up.

Sango said softly to Miroku who was now yawing "Something is up…. Kagome is still a sleep and I can't find inuyasha" Miroku said nothing but looked up throw the trees to see how the weather was going to be for there trivial that day when he saw something red up in the tree. He turned to Sango and said "When was the time Inuyasha sleeted in a tree?" Sango blinked as if asking why but with out any words and the monk pointed up to where one can clearly make out a pant lag of Inuyasha pants.

Sango sighed and said to the monk "We might as well start making the food and getting the water ready" Sango went to go get the fire wood well Miroku went to go get fish to be fried and water in the jugs. Inuyasha had been a sleep in the tree till he heard Kagome wake up; he jumped down out of the tree and walked over to Kagome. "Hey how did you sleep" he asked softy not wishing not to wake the fox cub, Kagome yawned and said "Ok I guess" she rubbed her back and said "I only wish my back didn't hurt as much as it dose" Inuyasha helped Kagome get up. Kagome hugged Inuyasha around the waist and kissed him on the cheek "let's go for a walk" she said taking his hand and walking him away from the camp site.

By the time Sango and Miroku came back Kagome was gone as while Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara where now up and playing with some of the toys that Kagome brought them. When Shippo saw Sango he got up and ran over to her and asked "have you seen Kagome?" Sango looked around and said "maybe she went for a walk with Inuyasha, he's not here as well" she sat down near the fire pit and placed a few logs in the pit and picked up the matches that Kagome left out last night and lit a fire. Miroku sighed and began to clean the fish.

Kagome had taking Inuyasha back to the hot spring, she let go of his hand and walked over to a rock near the water and sat down. Inuyasha was at a lost of words as he walked up to her and sits next to her. Kagome sighed and leaned over resting her head on his arm, Inuyasha looked down at her and he saw the bite mark that had turned black and blue now. It was as big as a CD now. Inuyasha coughed and pulled away from Kagome and got off the rock. Kagome looked at him and was going to say something but he spoke first "I hurt you didn't I?" he asked his back facing her. Kagome looked down and said "well some what yes… but it doesn't hurt now… Besides" Inuyasha snorted angrily and cut Kagome off "Don't lie to me I can read you like an open book I know it hurts you" he hung is head as he turned to face her and went on "I didn't mean too I swear I didn't mean too" tears now feel from his cheeks. Kagome got up and walked over to him took his head in her hands and looking him in the eye "I know you didn't mean it Inuyasha" she said in a kind understanding voice. Inuyasha held on to her and they sat down on the ground not far from the hot spring. Kagome took Inuyasha head and placed it on her chest well she gave a soft shhing sound. Inuyasha calmed down as her heard Kagome's heart beat in side of her; the sound was mesmerizing to him

She kissed him on head as he still laid there listing to her heart. Kagome began to hum as she held on to him. The humming turned in to singing "I was afraid of darkness because I felt that I was left alone, so I prayed for help to the distant million stars. Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today" she took his hand in hers and went on "Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across, Every Heart can takes a step towards the dreams" inuyasha had falling in to a deep sleep on Kagome.

Shippo was running after Kirara when he heard Kagome singing. The little fox cub missed his surrogate mother, Kagome had not really been spending as much as she uses too with him. Shippo looked at Kirara and said "that's Kagome singing" Kirara meowed as Shippo ran off to find his surrogate mother. It didn't take him long to find her, Kagome had gone back to humming and she rubbed Inuyasha back with her hand. Shippo's tail shacked with anger when he found the two, he wanted to run out from under the bush and bite Inuyasha but Shippo knew he was no mach for Inuyasha, He sat there and watched them for some time.

Inuyasha woke when Shippo's scent got to his nose. He pulled away from Kagome as he gave a low growl his ears pricked to try and find out where he was. Inuyasha go up from Kagome and sniffed the air. He narrowed his eyes as he pinpointed where the scent came from "Shippo I know your out there" he said as he walked over to where Shippo was hiding he put his and in the bush and grabbed him by the tail "how long have you been here fox cub?" he asked as Kagome go up and walked over the to them. Shippo growled and bared his teeth at inuyasha who just rolled his eyes at the cub.

"Come on now… Shippo you know it's not right to spy on people" Kagome said as she took him out of inuyasha hand and held him close to her. Shippo didn't feel right Kagome's scent had changed she smelt of Inuyasha it just wasn't outfit that smelled like that dog, it was her herself that smelled like him. Shippo felt uneasy being near her so he hopped out of her arms and said "I am sorry" and walked back to camp.

Kagome sighed as she took Inuyasha hand and followed Shippo back to the camp. Inuyasha didn't say any thing to Shippo but knew that the little fox cub could smell Kagome's new scent just as well as he could. When they got back to camp Shippo was still in a bad mood he didn't talk to ether Inuyasha or Kagome. After they eat they packed up and went back on the road. Miroku had Shippo on his shoulder and was walking next to Inuyasha behind Sango and Kagome.

"Sango can I tell you something?" Kagome asked as she got closer to her friend. Sango looked at Kagome and said "Sure, what is that you want to tell me?" Kagome took her hands and placed them around Sango's ear as she whispered in her fiends ear "Inuyasha and I have done something… only I think he regrets it" Sango pulled away from Kagome and gave her look as if she knew what Kagome was talking about. Kagome sighed and said softly "Yea it's what you're thinking" Sango looked down in thought and then said in a normal tone "I hope we find a nice place to sleep to night…like an inn" Kagome knew where her friend was going with this and sighed.

They reached a village as it started to rain, Miroku left the others under a tree well he went and talked to an Inn owner. He returned with a smile "he said that Inuyasha is allowed in and there a hot spring" Miroku said as he walked up to them. Inuyasha snorted as he led the group to the Inn. The room in the Inn was just big enough for them to fit every one nicely. Kagome and Sango set up where they where going to sleep and got there bath stuff ready to go to the hot springs. Kagome walked by Inuyasha and patted his head for a moment when Shippo asked "can I come?" Sango looked at Kagome while she bent down. Kagome took the fox cub by the hand and said "not this like little one, me and Sango just want to be by are selves tonight" Kagome looked the fox cub in the eye and patted his head "we won't take long" she said as she got up and walked out with Sango.

Sango opened the door to the spring to find that they where going to be the only ones in there, she turned to Kagome and said "we're in luck, we are the only ones here" Kagome gave a smile as she walked in behind Sango. They both undressed and stepped in the spring. It was then that Sango saw the bite mark that Inuyasha left on her "K-Kagome…what happen" she asked as she walked over to get a better look. Kagome sighed "that what I want to talk about" said as she let her friend take a look at it. "Inuyasha did this well…" Kagome went quite; Sango knew what Kagome was getting at. "I see" Sango said as she took a look at even more, she gave a soft hmm as she thought to her self well looking at it even more.

Kagome sat waiting to hear what her friend had say, Sango had lots of knowledge when it came to demons and there likeness. Finely after some time Sango said "I think I know what this it and why he did… but I'll need you to fill me in on something do you remember what he looked like before he bite you?" Kagome sat and thought back to what had happen he was starting her in the face and kissing her and the next thing she knew he had his teeth in her, "Sango… I didn't really see his face before he bit me… he had leaned in to kiss me on the neck and the next think I know he was biting me". Kagome looked down well her friend sat back "sounds like it was ether thought out before hand or maybe it has something to do with instinct" Sango said as she reached over and grabbed a jug of water, after a few sips she went on "I have heard of some demons that mark there mates not only with scent but with visible mark… to show that your there's"

Kagome took the jug of water from her friend and took a few sips her self and said "so what you're saying is that Inuyasha might have marked me as his mate… that would explain why he had been mad" Sango nodded as she stood to get out of the spring Kagome followed and they both dressed.

Meanwhile Shippo had confronted Inuyasha about what had been going with Kagome. The fox cub walked up to him and asked "hey what did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha twitched his ears and said "I did nothing to her" his face now going red. Miroku looked at the demons and said to Shippo "what do mean… is there something wrong?" Shippo looked down and said "not only does she smell of Inuyasha but I found them in the woods before we left this afternoon" Inuyasha gave a angry snort as he closed his eyes and said "well seeing as your so intoned with her why don't you just come out and say what you think… you maybe right" with that Inuyasha started shaking his lag. Miroku sighed and said "Shippo… what where they doing in the woods?" Shippo went red and said softly "she was holding him and singing to him" Inuyasha growled and stood up and looked down at the fox cub and said "so what… are you mad that I am taking your mammy away from you?" he teased

There was a knock at the door and Sango and Kagome came in, Miroku looked at them and said "oh this is going to get interesting soon" Kagome looked at the monk and then at Inuyasha who was still looking at Shippo.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she sat down. Inuyasha looked down and said "Shippo thinks I am taking you a way from him" Kagome laughed and said "nothing can take me away from Shippo" although Shippo felt better about hearing this he still had to find something out "umm Kagome… why do you smell different now?" he asked as he hoped up on her lap. She had forgotten that demons have a strong scene of smell; she went red in the face and looked over to Inuyasha for some help on the matter. Inuyasha sighed and said "look its like this we mates now cub, that's why she smells different now" he taped his foot and said "is there any more you want to know?" that's when the fox cub gave a whimper and holed on to Kagome and said "are you still going to be my mom though?" Kagome smiled and looked over at Inuyasha who just looked right back, she patted the fox cub on the back and said "of course little one, there's nothing that going to take you away from you" Shippo then looked over at inuyasha and said some what shocked and said "does that make Inuyasha my dad?" Inuyasha looked at kagome with a 'what the fuck look'.


	4. No regrets

Chapter 4

"No regrets"

By Kayathewolf

There was an off settling silliness in the room the room before Kagome answered Shippo "It's heard to tell right now" Inuyasha turned his back to them and said "I am going out" and with that he made his way to the door and walked past Kagome who took holed of his hand. He looked down to find a warm caring look on her face, he sighed as she let go of his hand. "I'll be back I need some time to think… that's all" he said as he opened the door and stepped out. Kagome sighed and held the fox cub to her.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and out in to the breeze way; it was filled with people. Inuyasha sighed and walked to the door that and stepped out. The rain had almost stopped now and it was now well past dusk. Inuyasha yawned and looked for a place to be by him self to think. He saw a tree across the road; he walked over and jumped up in. He made his way up the tree till he thought he was out of eye site to most of the people below him. He leaned back and folded his arms in to his Hinezumi robes sleeves. Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought of what had gone one in the past few days.

Kagome stayed with the other till they all feel asleep; she then went to go find Inuyasha. She walked out of the door to the Inn and looked around it was still some what raining but it was more of a light mist compared to the down pour that it was before. She sighed looked around "_He wouldn't of gown that far from here"_ she thought as she still looked for him. She walked a bit away from the Inn and sneezed "why me?" she said out load as she looked for some where to get out of the rain with out having to go back in to the Inn. Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound of Kagome sneezing, "what is she doing out?" he said softly as she made his way down the tree. Kagome saw him from where she was and ran over to as he hoped out of the tree "there you are" she said as she looked at him. Inuyasha twitched his ears and looked at Kagome who was now all wet from the mist like rain. "Your going to get sick" he said as he took his Hinezumi robe and put it over Kagome' head and upper body. Kagome took hold of inuyasha had and said "thank you" inuyasha snorted and said "come on lets get you back in side before you get really sick" and with that he began walking back to the Inn and Kagome followed.

The next day Kagome was not feeling well at all, she had thrown up a few times before every one woke up and was whiter then white. Inuyasha was a bit worried but didn't show it, he didn't want the others to question him. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as she said "I guess your Hinezumi robe came too late" she laid back down. Shippo sat by her side and asked "do you thing you'll get better?" Kagome looked at the fox cub and said "yeah I should get better soon I think it's just a 24 hour bug" Kagome the closed her eyes and rolled over in her sleeping bag. Around noon Kagome got up and felt fine so they packed up and paid the Inn owner.

They stated on there way aging, Kagome stopped and the other gathered around her to find out what was up "hey I don't feel to well again… why don't we go back to the village?" Kagome said as she sat down on the side of the dust road "that way I can go home and get taking care of and be back to me self sooner and back her soon" Inuyasha closed his eyes and said "all you had to do was ask" the other just looked at Kagome thinking the worst. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her on his back. They tuned around and made there way back at a fast pace. It didn't take them long to get back to the village less then a day of running with a nap here and there.

Kagome didn't stop by to see Kaede before Inuyasha took her to the well. Sango hugged Kagome "get better soon" she said to her friend as she let go, Shippo hugged her and then jumped on Sango's shoulder where as Miroku didn't say any thing or hugged her. Inuyasha picked up Kagome in one arm and said "let's get going" Kagome looked at him as if to asking him something but didn't. Inuyasha jumped in the well.

When they got throw to Kagome's said of the well Inuyasha climbed out of the well with Kagome on his back. When he got to the top he placed her down and went over to the door for the well and opened it. Kagome walked behind Inuyasha to the side door of her house. Grandpa was sitting at the table going over the shrine's inventory when he heard do open and said "Kagome… is that you" with out looking to see if it was her. Inuyasha walked in and said "Yo" to the old man. Kagome was by Inuyasha side when she said "I am going to bed, Inuyasha if you want you can sleep on my floor" she yawned and walked out in to the hall and up the stairs to her room. Inuyasha stayed behind to talk to her Grandpa "She's sick… so we decide that its best to bring her back here" Inuyasha said as he made his way out in to hall and then went up stairs and in to Kagome's room. He walked in and sat next to her desk and said "get some rest, you'll need it" and he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kagome didn't get much sleep at all, she was up half of the night and when morning hit she was right back to thrown up again; Inuyasha sighed as he was woken up by her doing so. He got up and walked to the bathroom and popped his head in to find her on the floor in a ball whimpering in pain, that's when Inuyasha smelt her new scent he blinked and sniffed the air again making sure he was not still half a sleep and mixing up his scents. He opened the door and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Kagome saw Inuyasha in the bathroom and she sat up and turned to him and then placed her head in his lap. Inuyasha hugged her and said "I am sorry love" and patted her on the back softly. Kagome looked up at him and ask "what are you sorry for?" Inuyasha's face went red as he said to her "well I am not sure if you know it or not but you have a little pup inside of you" he took his one hand and rubbed the back of his head and gave a some what shocked look. Kagome blinked and said "oh and you know this how…" she stopped and thought for a moment "_he's part dog-demon and he has one hell of a powerful scents of smell",_ Kagome looked down and said "are you sure?" Inuyasha patted her on the back again and said "sure as day" Inuyasha picked Kagome up off the floor in the bathroom and walked her back to her room in his arms and placed her back on the bed. Kagome said "I'll have Mama pick me up a few pregnancy test well she's out at the store later" Kagome lay down and rolled back in to a ball in her bed. Inuyasha sat down next to her bed and said "I sorry you have to go throw this" his head down. Kagome looked over at him and said "well find out for sure later" Kagome turned to her night stand next to her bed and took out a note pad and a pen and wrote on it, she took the page out of the book and folded it a few times so you cant see what's in it. She sat up and placed it in Inuyasha lap "can you go give that to mom?" she asked as she laid back down, Inuyasha got up and said "all right" he took the piece of paper in his hand and walked down stairs to the living room and found her mom. He walked over to her and said "Kagome wanted me to give you this" and placed the piece of paper on the table. Kagome's mom picked it up and read it and said "oh dear… I guess I'll go and get them for her now" Inuyasha nodded and went back upstairs to Kagome's room. He said as he sat down next to her bed "your mother said she was going to go get them now" Kagome didn't say any thing, Inuyasha turned and faced her, she was a sleep now. Inuyasha patter her on the back and went back to sleep him self.

Kagome's mom came back from the store and hour later with food and with what Kagome asked for, she sent Sota up with the stuff to give to Kagome. Sota knocked on the door and Inuyasha opened it. Sota smiled and said "here's the stuff Kagome asked mom to get" Inuyasha took it from Sota and said "Thanks" and Inuyasha shut the door and went to Kagome and rubbed her back trying to wake her "Kagome that stuff you wanted… well your mom got it" he said softly. Kagome rolled over to face him and sad "all ready?" she sat up and took the bag from him and said "I'll be right back" Kagome took the bag in one hand and walked over to the bathroom she took out one of the 3 pregnancy tests out of the bag read how to use it, "_they want me to pee on this"_ she thought as she sat down on the toilet and did so. She took the book in her hand and read out load "only takes 15 minutes, should be blue if your pregnant and be white if your not.

Inuyasha stood out side the bathroom tapping his foot nervously as he waited for Kagome to come out with the news. Kagome sat on the tub as she waited, she sighed as she heard Inuyasha out side. She looked at the clock that was in the bathroom 15 minutes where up and she got up and slowly looked at the test that was resting on the sink. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was blue. Kagome had thought that Inuyasha might have been wrong but this prove it she was pregnant. Kagome fell to the floor and began to cry, she slowly made her way over back to the tub where she rested her back to the tub. Her face was red from crying, her voice was shaky as she called out in anger and hate "INUYASHA YOU FUCKING FOOL" she wrapped her arms around her lags and placed her head over her lags.

Inuyasha looked at the door in shocked at what he had heard her said, his ears where back in fear as he opened the door wide enough to put his head in "are you ok" he asked. Kagome sobbed and said "I thought you where wrong, but your not… how could I be so naïve" Inuyasha opened the door and stood in the door way and said "so your mad at me… for this?" she couldn't even look at him she was still sobbing "Kagome… don't cry… please don't cry, you'll mother well hear and come and find out why your upset" Inuyasha said as he walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he walked over to the tub and sat by her. Kagome peeked out from her lags and found Inuyasha near her "what I am I going to do? I am still just a kid my self" Inuyasha placed his hand on her back and said "well back in the other time you would be starting a family by now you know" Inuyasha was right Kagome thought.

It was around that time Sota got back from going and getting his mother, he had her by the hand and said as he opened the side door to the house "something's up; Kagome is mad at Inuyasha and she's crying" his mother stopped and pulled her hand from her son "oh dear… I had hope she wasn't…" she trailed off and started making her way up stairs. Inuyasha picked the sound of someone coming up stairs "Kagome I think your mother knows" he said as he stood up and made his way to the door. Kagome looked over to him and said "where are you going?" Inuyasha opened door and said "I'll give you and your mother sometime to talk" as he said this he began walking out and her mother got to the top of the stairs. She nodded and walked in the bathroom. Kagome jumped up and ran to her mother "mama I am sorry" she cried on her shoulder. Kagome's mother patted her on the back and said "so I take it you are pregnant then? ... That would mean" Kagome cut her off and said "yes Inuyasha would be the father" there was a hint of anger in her voice as she spoke. Her mother pushed her back and took her head in one hand and brought it up to look at her "Kagome it's ok… I am not mad… a bit disappointed but not mad" her mother said as she hugged her close. Kagome sighed and she let go of her mother and left the bath room to find Inuyasha.

Kagome's mother went back down stairs and started making dinner. She called Sota to help her but he put up a small fight as he still wanted to play his video games in the living room. When dinner was done she went up stairs to see if Kagome and Inuyasha wanted any think to eat, she popped her head in to Kagome's room and saw that they where still sleeping, so she decided not to bather them.

Inuyasha woke the next morning to find that Kagome had been up for some time and was getting stuff ready to go back through the well. He yawned and stretched before he got up to head down stairs where he found Kagome and Sota in the living room talking about the small pup inside her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked on by the living room to the kitchen where he sat down at the table and watched Kagome's mother making food for every one. Inuyasha sighed and folded his arms and rested his head on them on the table. Kagome's mother started to crake some eggs as she asked "what's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and said softly "I am not sure Kagome's happy… this came on so soon" she nodded as she took the eggs she creaked and put them in a frying pan to cook "well I know Kagome… she's happy about it, but she's unsure of it like any new first time mother" she said as took the chair in front of inuyasha and sat down. Inuyasha under studded what she was saying and he opened his eyes and looked at her "Kagome's in the living room telling Sota about are pup" he said as looked away from her "I'll bet Sota well be more clingy then normal every time we stop by now" Kagome's mother gave a soft laugh as she got up and checked on the cooking eggs "you know I'll have a little talk with him when you two leave later… specking of leaving when do you plan on leaving" Inuyasha sat up and said "soon… well as soon as Kagome gets every thing she needs and then we well be gone" Kagome's mother took the eggs off the stove and placed them in a lunch box "well in that case" she said as she placed some egg rolls and other types of food in the lunch box "you can take this with you" she turned around and placed a nicely laid out lunch box on the table and then placed the top on and tied it up. Inuyasha got up and took it from her "that is very kind of you" he said. Kagome's mother took Inuyasha's arm in her hand and said "please watch out for her, she need you more now then ever" Inuyasha blinked and looked down at her and said "of course… I don't let her leave my side most of the time" he smiled down at Kagome's mother "don't worry I'll take good care of her" with that he walked to the living room and said as he walked in "Yo… let's get going" Kagome got up and said "oh all right" she looked down at Sota and said "I'll see you later" she grabbed her back pack that was on the floor out side the room and took Inuyasha's hand and ran to the kitchen and said to her mother "I'll see you later mama" and with that they went through the side door and made there way to the well hut. Inuyasha had hope they would get there with out running in to the old man, he was surprised when they got there that he did not come running up behind them yelling about how he does not approve of the unborn chilled in Kagome. But so far he was no where to be found and Inuyasha was glade. Kagome opened the door to the well hut and steped in. Inuyasha smiled he was going to get away with out that ass hole yelling at them but just then he could hear the faint yells of the old man. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and picked her up "I am sorry but I am just not in the mood to take any crap from your old man" he said as he jumped in the well with her in his arms.


	5. Heed the chorus of pain

Chapter 5

"Heed the chorus of pain"

By Kayathewolf

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well; he rested his right hand on the well to steady himself as he jumped out. Kagome was looking behind Inuyasha, there was a large tornado of dust that was coming there way. Inuyasha gave a growl as he picked up the sent of wolves; placing his right hand on his sword he turned to face the stupid wolf. Kagome sighed as she stood behind Inuyasha, Koga jumped out of the dust tornado and called to Kagome "Yo Kagome" as he began to close the 10 foot gap between them. Koga looked over at Inuyasha and yelled "Get lost shit face, I haven't seen my woman in what feels like moths" Inuyasha pulled his sword free of its scabbard with a clank. Inuyasha gave a growl as he said "I am only going to tell you this once you FUCKING WOLF; leave now and never come back" Koga looked as if Inuyasha bitched slapped him in the face.

Kagome sighed as she watched the dog and wolf fight over her. Koga stared at the two as the wind shifted so that he was down wind of them, his face when from being angry to horrified "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN SHIT FACE… ANSWER ME!!" Inuyasha had a smirk on his face as he said "your woman? Ha that's really funny you dumb wolf" he gave a loud laugh as he dug the tip of his big sword in to the ground. The wolf roused a brow as he looked at Inuyasha "and what does that me shit face?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and shocked his head "I thought you of all people could tell just by the smell of her scent". Koga stood there at a lost; he hung his head once it all sunk in. Kagome had chosen who she wanted to be with and it wasn't him, he slowly turned around and said softly so that only Inuyasha could hear "you win this time" and with that he jumped up and a dust tornado formed and he was gone. Inuyasha snorted as he took his sword out of the ground and put it back in the scabbard that was tied to his side. Kagome walked up to him and put her hand on his, Inuyasha smiled as Kagome and him made there way back to the village.

Shippo had been playing out side of Kaede's hut when he first caught site of Kagome "oh look every one there back" he said as he hoped up and down. Sango and Miroku came running out of Kaede's hut to find Inuyasha and Kagome walking hand in hand, they seamed happy. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran to go see her friends. They didn't talk about much but Kagome brought up what happen with Koga. "Wow, he must have been hurt" Sango said as she picked up her pet where as Miroku simply smiled over ay inuyasha, who's face was now red. They spent the next three days in the village till Kagome was feeling up to moving farther way.

Kagome was not getting any better at all though; she was really sick and could not keep even water down for more then an hour. Inuyasha felt bad about this, she was so sick and he could do nothing to help her. Inuyasha left the hut to clear his head, Kagome stayed in Kaede's hut in her sleeping bag. When inuyasha had return he could smell the faint smell of blood in the hut, at first he thought the old hag had cut her self will chopping something but then it hit like a brick wall it was Kagome's scent. He ran to her side and placed his hand on her cheek she was burring up; he ripped open her sleeping bag to find blood on her green skirt and her inner lags to. His heart stopped as he yelled "KAEDE I NEED YOUR HELP…NOW!!" he picked Kagome up in his arms and laid her on the floor in the sitting room of the old hags hut. Kaede came as fast as she could as she pulled back the flap door she said "what is it Inu…" she stopped when she saw Kagome she rushed to Kagome's said and said "good heaves child how long as she been like this?" Inuyasha looked down and said "I left not to long ago and just got back and smelt blood" a tear ran down his cheek. Kaede looked Kagome over and finely said "it would seam that her body if fighting an unborn child, it might just be that her priestess powers have taking over and trying to ether expel the poor thing or trying to purify it" Inuyasha took his hand and ran it down her cheek before saying "is there any thing that can be done" he looked at the old hag in tears, Kaede sighed and said "we can only hope for the best if she stays here" she patted Inuyasha on the back and got up and went to go check on the others.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and said out load "its going to be ok my mate" he gently lifted her up in his arms and walked out side. The others where in shock to see there friend had gotten so much worse; Inuyasha hung his had and said "I am taking her back to her time… they might just know how to fix this" Inuyasha didn't wait to hear what his friend had to say but started on his way to the well, Sango was holding the now crying fox cub as Miroku stood there just watching Inuyasha walk away. When Inuyasha got to the well he jumped up on the side of the well and looked down then jumped in. when he got to the other side of the well he jumped out and began walking to the house. The old man was out side tending to a few things when he saw Inuyasha charring a lifeless Kagome, he yelled in the house to Sota "CALL 911 KAGOME NEED HELP" Inuyasha walked past the old man and right in to the living room and placed her down on the floor, the old man came running in asking "what happen? Did you do this?" Inuyasha closed is eyes as he said to him "I didn't do this… she's doing it; her body does not want the pup she has inside her" Inuyasha now hung his head and heard Sota running from the hall way in to the living room "they said they well be here in a few minutes grandpa" Sota said as he looked at his sister, she look very white in the face and had blood from the waste down.

With in a few minutes an ambulance pulled up to the shrine and paramedics ran up the stairs and to the house. Sota ran and grabbed a hat and put it over inuyasha head to cover his dog ears, Inuyasha didn't react to what the boy did but looked at the two men that walked in to the house and came to the living room. One had a big black bag that he sat on the floor well he looked over Kagome. The man turned to inuyasha and asked "how long has she been like this?" Inuyasha looked up and said "for less then an hour" the other man that was not working on Kagome wrote it down. When the man that was done looking over Kagome he said "well where going to take her to the closes hospital from here, she seams all right besides the lack of air from the lost of so much blood. The men left and got a gurney and lifted her up on it. They took her out side and then down the steps; they then put her in the ambulance. Kagome's mother was just walking around the corner and saw the ambulance out side of her house, she ran to the ambulance to see what was going on "Sir I live here what's going on?" she asked as she looked at the shrine in fear of it being the old man, Sota came running don't the steps to his mother and said "its Kagome… she don't look to good" his mother bent down and held on to him and said "its going to be alright"

Inuyasha stood at the top of the stairs with the old man; he let out a long sigh as he turned to the old man. "I am sorry… its my fault" Grandpa looked over at Inuyasha and said "I can tell you love my little Kagome, if you didn't you wouldn't have brought her back here where she can get help" he patted Inuyasha on the back and said "she'll be ok my son"

Inuyasha and Kagome's family got a taxi to the hospital, when they got there they sat in the waiting room. Sota was content on looking throw a gaming magazine, Kagome's mother on the other hand just sat there and watched the clock. Inuyasha sighed as he looked over at Grandpa "If I would have known this would of happen I would have never mated with her" Kagome's mother took her eyes of the clock when she heard this and looked over at Inuyasha and said "What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked down and hung his head in regret and said "it's her body… its fighting the pup" everyone in Kagome's family was now looking him as, the old mad spoke up "in what way?" Inuyasha looked up and stared the old man in the face as he said "She's a priestesses, its been only a mater of time before her body tried to get ridded of the part demon pup or tried to purify it" it was then the doctor walked out and in to the waiting room.

The doctor was as tall as inuyasha but looked just as old as Kagome's old man. The doctor looked at a chart and called out "Higurashi family?" Kagome's mother studded up and said "that's us over here" the doctor smiled and walked over "My name is Doctor Mio, Kagome is doing fine as of now, we got most of the bleeding to stop we had to give her a blood transfusion how ever I don't think the baby is going to make it. Only time will tell" Doctor Mio looked over every ones face and said "Kagome will be here for a few days, if you want you can go see her, she should be waking up as of now" Kagome's mother smiled and said "thank you doctor, what room is she in?" the doctor looked down at Kagome's chart and said "she's in room 129, last one on the right down that hall" the doctor pointed to the hall across from them and left them.

Inuyasha looked down the hall, he felt some one touch his arm so he looked over and saw Kagome's mother "thank you… why don't you go see her first" she said. Inuyasha's heart raced, he nodded and began his way down the hall. When he got to Kagome's room he gave a light knock on the door and stepped in. the room was a light blue color with a white trim. Kagome was in a bed in the middle of the room up against the right had wall, she was still a sleep. Inuyasha sat down on the bed next to her and ran his hand done her arm to her hand and then lifted it to his mouth where he gave her hand a soft lick. He put her hand back down on the bed and gave the room one last look around and found a chair, he quietly got up and walked over to the chair and sat down. With in a few minutes he had fallen a sleep; all the worrying he did had did a number on him.

Kagome woke to the sound of someone snoring, she looked around to find out who was making it, and she found inuyasha a sleep in the chair. Kagome slowly sat up grabbed her iv hanger that had a bag of blood and a bag of fluids and made her way over to the chair where Inuyasha sat a sleep. His hair had falling down around his face and now covered most of it; she took her hand and softly moved it out of his face. Kagome smiled and then climb on to his lap and put her arms around his strong chest. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he picked up a soft crying sound, he opened his eyes to find Kagome in his lap crying "Shhh…its ok love…" Kagome looked up in to his eyes and said "oh Inuyasha… I thought I wasn't going to make it" Kagome sobbed as she bury her face in to his neck, Inuyasha healed on to her and licked her tears off her cheeks, and nuzzled her around where he left the mark on her "I would never let any thing happen to you" he picked her up in his arms and walked her back to her bed and placed her down softly and sat next down on the side of the bed. He looked her in the eye and then looked out the window "I have something to tell you…" he said in a scared voice, he looked back over at her and took her face in his hands and he rubbed her one cheek with his thumb and said "the doctor said he got most the bleeding to stop… but he don't know if the pup will make it" he looked away tears in his eyes and shaking his head as he didn't believe the doctor. Kagome looked down at her tummy and put her hands over it, tears in her eyes now to "b...but it's our chilled... It's well makes it" she looked up and hugged Inuyasha and said "it well be like its father and pull throw even when things look like there is no hope" Inuyasha sighed and hugged on to her and just let his tears fall on her shoulder.

Kagome spent the next 2 days in the hospital, and every thing started looked ok with the baby and the bleeding had stopped. The doctor sent her home on bed rest for the next month or so. Kagome's mother and Inuyasha showed up to take her home in a taxi, when they got to the shrine steps Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her up to the house where Sota and Grandpa where standing out side waiting for her "Welcome home Kagome" they both said at the same time. Inuyasha brought her in the house and put her down in the living room, Kagome smiled and looked around the living room it was filled with flowers, Kagome's mother came in to the living room and said "all of the flowers are from your friends dear" she sat down next to Kagome at the low table in the middle of the room. Inuyasha left them to go help Grandpa move a few things around in the Shrine, Kagome and her mother sat and watched the TV for a hour before Kagome yawned and said "I am getting sleepy, can you call out side and have inuyasha come back in and take me up stairs mother?" her mother smiled and nodded and got up and went to the back door and called out "Inuyasha can you come in here and take Kagome up stairs she's getting sleepy and wish to go to bed" Inuyasha popped his head out from the door of a shad about 10 feet from the house "be there in a minute" he said, he walked out of the shad and up to the house. Kagome's mother heard the back door open and called out "where in the living room Hun" Inuyasha walked in to the living room and looked down at Kagome and said "so you're sleepy are you?" Kagome nodded and stood up, Inuyasha smiled and went over to her and picked her up in his arms and took her up to her room and placed her on her bed. He turned to leave but Kagome took hold of his hand and pulled him back over to her "you know we should go see the others" she said as she looked up at him, Inuyasha looked down at her with and loving look and said "we well soon love… but you got to get your strength back before you do any thing" he patted her on the head and turned out the light. Inuyasha had went back down stairs and stayed up 2 hours later playing video games with Sota, after getting his ass kicked by the little kid he yawned and patted Sota on the head "night kid" he said as he got up and walked up stairs to go to bed.

With in the next 3 day Kagome was up and walking on her own and didn't need much help any more, she sat at the kitchen table watching her mother cook lunch for every one "Mama… I have been thinking…maybe I should be homed schooled now" her mother said nothing as she turned and set the tea kettle on the oven. Her mother walked over to the table and sat down and said "we'll see… you got to get better first" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was out side yet again helping Grandpa move things around, Inuyasha was had a box over his shoulder as he walked out of the shad and hear Kagome's mother from the back of the house "Lunch time" Inuyasha sat the box down and said "hey old man its lunch time" Grandpa got up and walked back with Inuyasha to the house. They had all sat down when they heard a knock at the door. Inuyasha stood up and said "let me get it" he grabbed a hat off the coat stand and put it on before he answered door. When he opened the door he found three girls standing around the door starring at him "what do you want?" he asked trying to be nice. The girls looked him, they had never seen him before and thought this might just me Kagome's mystery man, after a few minutes one spoke up and said "is Kagome in?" he looked at them all and said "yeah well who are you?" the girls look at one another before saying at the same "where her friends from school" Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder and said "hold on one minute" he shut the door and walked back to the kitchen and said "Kagome their is a few girls at the door from your school they want to come in and see you" Kagome looked down at her plate and sighed "well I am not really hungry so I guess I'll see what they want" she said as she got up and put her plate on counter the next to the sink.


	6. Follow Your Heart

"Follow Your Heart"

Chapter 6

By Kayathewolf

Warning sexual content is below.

Kagome left her family in the kitchen as she went to go see her friends; Inuyasha went to the living room so he could hear his mate and her friends talk better. Kagome opened the door to find her friends standing with a blank look on there faces, finely Ayumi spoke up "Um…Kagome…who was that that answer the door?" Kagome went red in the face and smiled "oh him? That's just my boy friend, he's spending some time here since I can't go see him where he live" Eir looked worried as she said "that's the guy you have been going out with?" Kagome nodded, she knew he was hiding some where near hearing the whole thing. Yuka looked Kagome over and said "you seem fine for someone who just got out of the hospital, what where in there for?" Kagome sighed and said "its along story why don't you all come in and I'll tell you" her friends nodded and followed her in to the house and to the living room where they found Inuyasha laying on the floor watching Sota play video games "Inuyasha, Sota why don't you to go play out side; I bet Inuyasha would teach you how to weald his sword as long as you don't hurt him" Inuyasha rolled over and glared at her but she only smiled back. Inuyasha stood up and picked Sota up and sat him on his feet "come on pip squeak" and they left the room and ran out of the room.

Kagome looked at her friends and said "come; sit down and I'll tell you as much as I can" her friends sat down around her low table in the living room. Kagome looked over there faces before beginning "well it started last week when I found out I was pregnant, at that time I was still at Inuyasha's places I became sick so he brought me home, after getting better I went back to his place only to end up even sicker to the point where I could of died if he didn't called call for help" she sighed as she went on "here's where I don't remember much, I only know what I have been told. Inuyasha had taking me home and asked Grandpa what to do and Grandpa called 911, as Sota helped him look for the ambulance. I had passed out from a lack of blood; I had been bleeding from down there and didn't know because I had been sleeping. Well any ways I woke up some hours later to find him in my room a sleep" she looked over to the window in the room and saw Sota running after Inuyasha she sighed as she turned back to friends and said "I was told to take it easy for some time or the there's a greater chance of me losing the little one" her friends just stared at her when she was done; they didn't know what to say, there best friend had been hanging around this guy they didn't know and from all the things Kagome said about him before about him being so cold hearted, blood thirsty and not being able to stop seeing his ex and now she was having his kid and he was spending time at her house. It was then that Kagome's mother walked in "would any one like some tea?" she had a tea platter in her hands as she walked in. Kagome smiled and said "that would be great" after Kagome's mother poured the tea for every one she said to Kagome "Grandpa is thinking of asking Inuyasha to work for the shrine full time so you guys have some money by the time the baby comes" Kagome smiled "that's nice of him, what made him change his mind about him?" she asked after she took a sip of her tea, her mother smiled as she said "well from what he said Inuyasha proved to him that he can take care of you right" with that her mother got up and walked out leaving the friends to them self.

Inuyasha came running in to the house throw the back door and Sota followed him "hmm what to drink… what to drink" Inuyasha said as he opened the fridge, Sota walked up next to him and Inuyasha rubbed his head "not bad for your first time kiddo" Sota smiled as he pulled out the pop, Inuyasha took a hold of his hand and said "did you get you home work done yet?" Inuyasha had only been there for a few days now and he already new most of the rules around the house, Sota smiled and said "almost" Inuyasha shakes his head no as he pointed to the living room "we already played now you have to do your work… if you don't your mother and grandpa will get mad at me" as he said this he thought of the old man making him work even harder around the shrine. Sota sighed and said "but sis is in there with her friends" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a glass out from the sink and poured him self some pop "I bet Kagome wont get mad at you if you tell her you just want to get your books to do your school work" Sota nodded and walked off to the living room he found Kagome and her friends sipping tea and not talking at all they didn't even seam to see him go in and get his books.

Eir put her tea cup down "well you don't plan on staying with him right?" Yuka and Ayumi looked over at Eir like she lost her brain; Kagome was still sipping her tea when her friend asked this. Kagome looked over at her friend over the tea cup and said as she took the cup away from her mouth "I am going to say with him, I don't want this baby to grow up the same way its father did with out a dad" Eir wouldn't drop the topic "but Hojo would be 10 times the father that guy would ever be" Kagome stood up at that this point and said in a mad voice "look its my life, if I don't want to live happy ever after with Hojo and live with Inuyasha its my choice" Inuyasha came running hearing her get angry. Inuyasha looked over what was going on in the living room and said softly "Kagome is every thing all right?" Kagome looked over at him with tears in her eyes and she ran out of the living room and up stairs; they heard a door slam shut. Inuyasha looked at the girls with a protecting look that said hurt her again and see where it gets you. Ayumi hung her head "sorry we'll show are self's out" she said as she and the others got up and walked past him, Inuyasha watched them leave before going and checking on Kagome.

Kagome had her face in her pillow and muffled sobs could be heard on the other side of her door. Inuyasha knocked a few times on the door and opened it. Kagome sat up as she saw him walk in and sit next her. Kagome sobbed even more and lounged for him and held on to his chest as she cried even harder, Inuyasha put his arms around her "there now, its over" he said softly in her ear. After a few minuets she stopped crying and looked up at him "they wanted me to leave you" the thought of that made her cry again. Inuyasha took his hand and made it so he was looking her in the face "I know you would never leave me" he said as he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. Kagome sighed as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Two days pasted before Kagome when back to school to get her home work, she only spent half a day there and the whole time she didn't say a thing to her so called friends. Kagome stopped at her locker to pick up some of her stuff she wanted. She shut the locker door and found Hojo standing behind it "um… Hojo" she asked. He looked down at her and asked "is it true what Eir said" Kagome rolled her eyes "yes its all true, now if you don't mind my mother and boyfriend are waiting for me out side" she began to walk a way but Hojo grabbed her by the arm "every thing she said was true even the part that your having a baby" Kagome looked back at him "YES, now if you don't mind let go of me" Hojo just stared blankly at her "I thought I knew you" he said softly as he let her go Kagome just rolled her eyes "look what I do is no one else's business, if I want to have this baby or not or weather or not I want to stay with this guy. It's my life and I'll do what ever the fuck I want with it" with that Kagome turned and walked way. When she got to the taxi car her mother asked "so how did it go" Kagome sat in the back next to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder "awful momma, my friends told Hojo about what I told them the other day" Inuyasha patted her on the head "Eir has a big moth and I dislike her a lot right now"

When the taxi car got to the steps of the shrine they all got out and Kagome's mom paid the guy. Kagome stared up the steps and started feeling light headed and placed her hands on the next step "Inuyasha I think you better pick me and just take me to the house" Inuyasha sighed and picked her up and walked her to the house "you over did it" he said to her softly in her ear. Kagome snuggled her self up against his strong chest and said "I guess I did" when they got in the house he took her up to her room and sat her down on the bed "if you need any thing just yell and I'll come a running" he said as he went to the door, Kagome watched him and said "Inuyasha…can you come here for a minuet" Inuyasha smiled and walked back to the side of the bed and asked "what do you need love" Kagome looked down and then up at him "can you just say here and lay with me? I would really like that I feel safe next to you and your strong body" Inuyasha smiled and sat on the bed and hugged her and rested her on the bed laid down next to her his arms around her tummy.

It had been almost been a week since Inuyasha had taken Kagome back to her time to get help. Miroku and Sango stayed back at Kaede's place well they waited for word on how Kagome is doing. Shippo spent most of his days playing with Kirara like he always did. Sango on the other hand helped Kaede's out around the village and her hut and of course Miroku was running after every girl he saw.

Kagome woke in the middle of the night to find her self alone in bed, she looked over at the window to see if it was light out yet, but found Inuyasha staring out in to the night sky "Inuyasha" Kagome called out as she sat up and made her way over to the side of the bed. Inuyasha twitched his ears before turning around to face Kagome "the moonless night is coming soon" he said as he walked over and sat next to her "as soon as that's over we will go back through the well" Kagome nodded and laid back down on her pillow, Inuyasha smiled and rested his hand on her tummy and laid down next to her and they both went back to sleep.

Kagome's mother had made lunch but had not seen any sign that Kagome and Inuyasha where up yet so she went up stairs and knocked on their door. Inuyasha popped his head up and sniffed the air, he picked up Kagome's mother's scent on the other side of the door "hold on" he said softly not wishing to wake Kagome. He pulled on his white undershirt not wishing to bother his mate's mother with all of his scars on his chest, he opened the door "good morning mother" he said in a soft happy voice. She smiled "come now Inuyasha its and hour past noon and lunch is getting cold" Inuyasha gave a feeble smiled and rubbed the back of his head "oh… it is" Kagome's mother nodded and turned to walk away but Inuyasha took her by her hand and closed the door "I'll have her up and down stairs soon mother" she smiled "thank you Inuyasha" she said as she went down stairs. He went back in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his mate, he smiled and took his hand and moved some of her hair out of her face. Kagome flutter her eyes and woke and smiled up at him. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her on the lips "your mother made lunch and she wants us to eat it before it gets cold" Kagome sat up and looked at the clock and sighed "I can't believe what time it is" she got up and went to her dresser and tugged out something to change in to. Inuyasha watched her dress and then they both went down stairs and had there lunch. Kagome's mother was sipping tea well Kagome and Inuyasha sat there talking about what they wanted to do later "oh Kagome, Sota has a play at the school tonight so me and grandpa are going to be out late" Kagome's mother said as she got up and poured her self some more tea. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and then said "we might go as well as long as Kagome's up to it" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha got up and picked up the plats on the table and put them in the sink "I am going to go see if the old man needs any help" both Kagome and her mother said at the same time "ok"

Well Inuyasha was out side Kagome talked with her mother "I don't think we're going to go, Inuyasha has this thing when he losses he demon powers for the night when there is a new moon" Kagome had her mother pour her some tea "oh dear that's to night isn't" her mother said as she sat Kagome's tea cup down on the table, Kagome nodded "yes it is, he losses he sliver hair, claws, and dog ears" Kagome looked out the window and saw Inuyasha helping grandpa move boxes from one place to another.

Around 6 pm Kagome's mother and grandpa left to go see Sota's play; leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. They sat in the living room watching the TV. An hour later the sun went down. Inuyasha's sliver heard slowly turned black and his eyes went from golden to a dark blue, he looked down at his hands and saw his claws turn in to normal human hands. Over all the time Kagome had been with him every time he transformed it was like she was seeing it for the first time. Inuyasha stood up and took his sword off his hip and placed it on the low table. Kagome studded up and hugged him "there is nothing to worry about here, nothing will hurt you here" Inuyasha snorted "if your feeling up to it tomorrow we well be going back through the well" he looked down at her. Kagome kissed him on the cheek and let go of him. Inuyasha was uses to having to watch over his shoulder to make sure he would make it through the night. Inuyasha snorted at the thought of having to stay hidden every night that the moon is gone. Inuyasha sat down and looked around, Kagome wiggled her way over next to him and rested her head on his side. Inuyasha gave a soft sigh and put his arm around her pulling her close to him. Kagome leaned up and began kissing him on the neck, Inuyasha turned his head in shock "Kagome… what are you doing" she smiled and ran her hand around his human ears and leaned in and whispered in his ear "trying to get you take your Hinezumi robe off so you can play with me" he raised an eye brow and shake his head as if he lost the battle already "I am not sure if I want to do this" he said in a soft voice as he tried to pull away from her. Kagome put her arms around his neck "whys that" she asked. Inuyasha looked down "I never really acted on any of the human emotions in this body" he then looked up at her "besides I don't want to hurt you" Kagome smiled and took her hand and rubbed the side of his face "I don't think you can hurt me silly" Inuyasha placed his hand on her tummy and looked her in the eye "what about the pup?" he asked. Kagome leaned closer to him and sat in his lap "he'll be fine" Inuyasha was a bet unsure about it but his body wanted her so bad, his groin was heating up and his pants where getting tight around his member. Inuyasha looked away at first and then at her "are you sure you want to go threw with this" he asked as he looked back her, Kagome nodded "well I am not going to do it down here, your mother might find us" he picked her up and took her up stairs to her room.

Inuyasha placed her on the bed and knelt down on the bed next to her, his black hair falling down in her face. Kagome smiled and started to undo his Hinezumi robe; once she got that off she pulled his white undershirt over his head. He licked his lips as he knelt down and kissed her on cheek and tugged on her shirk till it came off her hips. Kagome sat up and pushed the stray hair that was in his eyes back and then started to work on undoing his pants. Inuyasha pulled her close as his pants fell to his knees and kissed her where his mark left a scar on her shoulder, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and gasped as he began to lick her neck. Inuyasha laid her down on the bed. His member throbbed with heat as he slow entered Kagome, when he was in all the way he placed his head on her covered chest and let out a deep breath and began thrust in and out of her. His black hair falling and resting on her face as he picked the speed a bit with his thrusting, Kagome moaned as she put her arms around his neck. Inuyasha began panting as Kagome moaned even louder as she reached her orgasm she dropped her arms to the bed and grabbed the sheets and bunched then in her hands as Inuyasha began to ejaculate in her. Inuyasha slowly rested him self on to of her, his head resting where he marked her. Kagome healed on to him as he was still panting, he left his head up and kissed her deeply and pulled him self out of her.

This time was different for Inuyasha he could not smell his mates scent and it worried him some what. He pulled his white under shirt on and grabbed his pants and pulled them back on. Kagome rolled over to look at the clock; it was now going on 9 her family would be home soon. She sat up and picked up her shirk and pulled it back on and sat on the side of the bed as she went threw the night stand to get a hair brush out "Inuyasha come here I want to brush your hair so it don't look so messy" she said as patted the bed next to her. Inuyasha nodded and did as he was asked, he liked it when she brushed his hair it gave him a warm felling in side. Once she was done she brushed her own hair, Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "thank you love" she said as she got up. Inuyasha looked at her "where are you going" he asked as he got up to follow her "down stairs silly, Mom and Grandpa will be bring Sota home soon" Inuyasha smirked and said "oh I get it, you don't want them to know we did anything" Kagome smiled and nodded. Once down stairs they sat in the living room, Kagome sat at the low table where as Inuyasha laid on his side next her; he had started to fall asleep.

It was only thirty minuets later that Kagome heard her mother open the door and Sota came running in looking for them, he found Kagome sitting watching TV with what looked like Inuyasha "um sis is that Inuyasha" he asked. Kagome turned around nodded "Ssh he just went to sleep so please don't wake him" she said as she got up and walked in to kitchen, Sota followed her "what happen to his sliver hair sis" he asked. Kagome put a tea kettle on and took out 4 tea cups "he's only half demon, so on the night of the new moon he turns human" Kagome's mother walked in "I see Inuyasha fell a sleep in the living room again" Kagome laughed.


	7. Let mercy come

"Let mercy come"

Chapter 7

By Kayathewolf

Kagome left the kitchen and went back to the living room where she knelt down next to Inuyasha and rubbed his side. Inuyasha rolled over and blinked his eyes a few times "is it day yet" he asked Kagome smiled and ran a hand down his side "its still night, you have only been a sleep for around and hour love. Why don't we go to sleep" she said. Inuyasha yawned and sat up. Sota came running in from the kitchen hearing inuyasha voice "hey, why do you look different now" he asked getting up close and trying to see if he still had his dog ears. Inuyasha stood up and looked down at the kid "I am only half demon" he yawned once more and started on his way up stairs. Kagome looked at Sota and followed Inuyasha up stairs for the night.

Inuyasha didn't really sleep much that night at all but he was a sleep when the night turned to day. Kagome woke a little bit after sun rise; she sat up in her bed and found Inuyasha a sleep next to her desk. Inuyasha refused to sleep in the same bed as her as of now but he had his reasons for it and he told Kagome time after time. Kagome got out of bed and quietly dug around in her dresser till she fond something to put on, she dressed in her room well Inuyasha was still a sleep. After Kagome was done she walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down next to him "Inuyasha… its daylight" she said as she pulled his sliver hair out of his eyes. Inuyasha twitched his ears a few times before waking he looked up at Kagome and smiled. There happy little morning didn't last long; Kagome's mother could be heard screaming all throughout the house "SOTA PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW I DON'T THINK INUYASHA WANTS YOU TO BE PLAYING WITH IT" Inuyasha blinked a few times and stood up and placed his hands on hips. It was then he realized what he had done, he had left his sword down on the table in the living room. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the head before running out of the room and down stairs. Sota had put the sword back by the time Inuyasha came down stairs but that didn't make it any better. Inuyasha stopped by the living room; no one was in there so he picked up his sword and walked to kitchen.

Inuyasha found Kagome's mother and Sota in there; Kagome's mom was making tea will Sota finished his homework, Inuyasha sat down a crossed from the pip squeak "so I heard you where playing with my tetsusaiga where you" Inuyasha asked as he looked over at Sota. Sota looked up from his math book with a dreadful look on his face. Inuyasha shakes his head "Look it's not a toy, yeah sure I let you play with it a few days ago but that was because I was with you… I know what I am doing and you don't, you could of taking a hand or lag off" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother who was just smiling away as Inuyasha was telling her son off. Inuyasha looked back at Sota as he went on "look I know you think its cool but you could of gotten hurt, and that's not something we want" Kagome walked in to the kitchen just as he was ending his let speech. Kagome's mom sat a tea cup down on the table for Kagome, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome "so how do you feel this morning" he asked wanting to change the topic. Kagome picked up her tea cup and took a sip and put it back on the table "I am doing fine today, Mama where going to go see are friend on the other side of the well today" Kagome's mom turned around form the stove "are you sure that's wise" she asked. Kagome nodded "the village is not to far from the well and we wont be there more then a day or two… and if I start felling bad I'll have Inuyasha bring me back home" Kagome giving her mother puppy dog eyes as she sat down at the table "oh alright no more then two days though" she said Kagome got up and ran to her mother and hugged her "thank you Mama" and with that she off to pack her back pack. Sota got up and said after much thought "I am sorry Inuyasha I won't do it again, Mom I am off to school now" he picked up his book off the table and placed it in his back pack and went out the door.

When Kagome was done packing, Inuyasha and her said their good byes and where on there way down the well. When they got through to the other side inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well, he placed her back on her feet and they started on there way the village. When they got to Kaede's hut there was no sign that any one was there, Kagome opened the grass flap door and looked in, and she was greeted by Shippo and the others in side. Kagome stepped in side and inuyasha followed her in. Sango go up and gave Kagome a big hug well Inuyasha and Miroku began talking about things going on. Kaede walked in the hut after hearing so much noise out in her garden, her face let up as she Kagome was back "well chilled how are you feeling" Kagome smiled "never better, I got home just in time they where able to save the baby" Kaede smiled and walked past every one as she went to go check on her pot of stew. Inuyasha yawned and starched out his arms "I can go for a nap right about know" Miroku smirked at him and Inuyasha glared at him "I didn't do what you think monk, there was a new moon last night and I don't really sleep much if at all during that time" Kagome sighed and smiled at the fox cub "I brought you something" she took her back pack off and took out a few suckers and handed them over to him "sorry I got really sick and had to leave you" Kagome said as she patted Shippo on the head. Shippo smiled "its ok Kagome all that matters is that your better now" his tail flicked a few times as he started eating his suckers.

The day was nice, Kagome had stayed to her word and stayed in the village and didn't leave. Inuyasha on the other hand went out on his own looking for Myoga, he had a few things he wanted to ask him but didn't tell Kagome what they where. Inuyasha looked for him for some time before for he got and idea, he bites down on his finger till his fangs drew blood in hopes of flushing the flea out of hiding. He gave up after his blood clotted and closed up the wound. He was back on his way back to the village when he felt a prick on the side of his neck, gave his neck a slap and looked down at his hand and saw Myoga in his hand flatten like a pancake "why if it isn't Myoga, you know I have been looking for you for some time now Flea" Inuyasha said as he sat down and placed the Flea on his leg. "Forgive me Lord Inuyasha, I had to attend to a other matter before getting to you" Myoga bowed "My Lord, what is that you need me for" he asked looking back up at him. Inuyasha taped his foot as he thought what he should ask or tell first, finally he said "Myoga… "Inuyasha went red in the face "look I need some info from you on demon pup's" Myoga looked at him for a minute and then got a smile on his face "just as I thought" he said as he patted Inuyasha's leg "it was only a matter before you Lady Kagome mated" then he looked at with a serious look "you did mark her right" Inuyasha nodded "well with that done there is not much to worry about" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "look I need info about pup's" Myoga cough and folded his arms "I take it that Kagome's body was… in a lack of words fought off the unborn child?" Myoga asked, Inuyasha nodded and the flea went on "its only normal for that to happen with her body, she is a priestess after all" Inuyasha spoke up "yeah she got really sick and almost died" Myoga nodded "her body would have to make a barrier and block off the child, a farcified of sorts if you well, I bet her body has already done this and thrust has she has gotten better" Inuyasha raised a brow "I don't know… all I know is that she got better and the blood stopped" he said. Myoga looked up at Inuyasha "It's likely that her body did it all on its own" Inuyasha nodded as he understood what the flea was saying "now… what about the rest of the time she is with pup, she well be fine right" Inuyasha asked. Myoga sighed "it's heard to tell, she should be taking it easy as it is. It's hared for human women to bear demon pups as it is but ad that on top of her powers she'll be in for one hell of a 9 months" Inuyasha frowns as he heard this "Myoga I have one more question, do you think I made a good choice" Myoga smirked "Lady Kagome is a fine woman, now if only you could treat her a bet better then you two well be happy" with that Inuyasha put Myoga on the ground and said his good byes to the flea, Inuyasha started on his way back to the village. It was now getting dark out, Inuyasha didn't mind at all he could see just fine in the dark. Inuyasha's ears where perked and twitching as he lesion to everything around him, making sure that no one would jump out at him.

As he got to clearing that the well was in he could see a soft glow off to his right. The wind picked up and blows the scent of who ever it was to his nose. Inuyasha growled as the scent of clay and dirt filed his nosed. Inuyasha ran to the dim light and pulled out his sword "what do you want" he asked the figure that lay in a tree. A woman slowly came out of the tree "come now Inuyasha I know you wont hurt me" a Shindamachu glided through the air with a soft glowing soul under it, it let go of it as it flue past her hands. The woman smiled as she absorbed the soul "Kikyo… leave now" Inuyasha said as he brought his sword off the ground "or you'll do what Inuyasha? Your to spineless to even hurt me let along kill me" she put her hand out for Inuyasha to take "come with me Inuyasha, back to hell where we both belong" Inuyasha growled "I wont leave Kagome to go with you, not now" he said in a mad tone. Kikyo laughed "what's so perishes about her? All she is the reincarnation of me" Kikyo was getting Inuyasha mad really fast "look I don't want to be with you cant you see this" he said to her but Kikyo didn't here him, she began moving closer to him "I wont hastate to hurt you" he called out still she didn't pay him any heed, she was now with in less then a foot from him, she reached out and put her arms around him and whispered in his ear "come with me, so we can be together once more" Inuyasha pushed Kikyo down and jumped up in there air "I told you that I if you didn't stop I would hurt you" he put his sword over his shoulder and the yelled 'Wind scar' as he swung his sword back in front of him and a blast of energy went right for Kikyo, who didn't move or any thing but said "if this is how its going to be then so be it" the Wind scar hit her dead on, as the dust started to settle Inuyasha landed on the ground and went to go to see if she was still there. All he found was a mound of dust that was made of clay and dirt.

Inuyasha put his sword away and walked the rest of the way back to the village. He didn't say much of any thing well they eat or before they went to bed. The next day in the morning Inuyasha and Kagome said there good byes and where back on there way home, Inuyasha had yet to tell Kagome what he had down to Kikyo yet and he wanted it to stay that way for some time. They hoped threw the well and came out on the other side Kagome was feeling a lot better today she didn't need any help getting out of well at all. When they got inside Kagome's mother had food on the table and the tea pot on the stove. Kagome sat down at the table in the kitchen well Inuyasha went and got him self some soda out of the fridge. Kagome's mother put a big plat of pancakes down where Inuyasha sits at the table, and handed Kagome a cup of tea "oh Hojo stopped by after you left yesterday Kagome" her mother said going back to cooking pancakes. Inuyasha sat down and began eating his pancakes and was to content with them to care about what they where talking about. "what did he want" Kagome asked as she sipped her tea "oh to see how you where doing I so pose dear" her mother said, Kagome rolled her eyes "I don't care about him, yeah sure he's a nice guy but my friends want me to leave Inuyasha and start going out with Hojo and have him help take care of the baby" Kagome put her cup down "well then I guess it was a bad thing to tell him that you would be home today then" her mother said with a feeble smile on her face. Kagome sighed "that's ok Mama" Inuyasha finished his pancakes and put his plat and fork in the sink then both Inuyasha and Kagome walked out to the living room and found Sota playing video games. Inuyasha bagged to play with Sota well Kagome looked through one of her class books.

There was a knock at the door a few hours later and Kagome's mother answered, Hojo had returned to check on Kagome. Hojo had hope to talk to her about the other day at school and about this guy she was with now Eir had told him every thing about what Kagome had told her when she started going out with him. Kagome's mother closed the door for a minute and walked in to the living room "Kagome, Hojo is here and wants to see you" Kagome sighed and got up and took Sota's hat off his head and placed it on Inuyasha's head "I'll see him but if he gets me upset don't be shocked if Inuyasha chases him out of the house" Kagome went to the door and asked him in to the living room "Inuyasha this is Hojo a friend of mine from school, and Hojo this is Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked back for a moment and snorted well Sota laugh. Kagome sat down at the low table and Hojo sat down next to her "so that's him?" Hojo asked as he looked at Inuyasha still playing video games with Sota, Kagome nodded "so what are you up to" she asked Hojo smiled "well we have a big test next week" Kagome grounded and said "well my doctor don't want me doing to much right now, I left to see my other friends yesterday" Kagome looked down "that's not why you came here is it" she asked. Hojo didn't know what to say "well that's not true… Eir told me about Inuyasha and how he was no good for you so I thought I would see him for my self" Kagome rolled her eyes "look I am not going to say it again… what I do with my life is up to me not them…" Kagome looked over at Sota and Inuyasha who where now play fighting because Inuyasha thought Sota was cheating at the game, they both stopped and looked over at Hojo and Kagome Inuyasha's nose was taking in Hojo scent when he sneezed. Sota let go of Inuyasha and went to go get a drink, Inuyasha got up and took his sword off and placed it on the low table as he sat down. Hojo looked at Inuyasha's sword and stood up "well I got to get going now" Hojo was white in the face as he ran to the door and left "what I do" Inuyasha asked as Kagome laughed her ass off at what just happen.

A few days after the whole Hojo and Inuyasha's sword incident Kagome had to go back to her family doctor for a check up to see how she was doing and to see if she could go back to school yet .Kagome and Inuyasha took a taxi to the doctors office, when they got there Kagome signed in and they took a seat on the other side of the room. Not to long after they got there a women walked in with a little baby, Kagome smiled and rubbed the back of Inuyasha's neck "a few more months and we'll have are own little kid" Inuyasha smiled at the thought a little pup that looked like him running around hitting and biting weaker pups; but his happy little day dream didn't last long, the doctor came to the door and called out "Kagome Higurashi" Kagome stood up and walked over to the doctor "just this way" the doctor said as Inuyasha got up and followed Kagome but doctor had other ideas "um sir… you cant come back here" Kagome laugh "its ok doctor, he's the father of baby" the doctor gave a feeble smiled "sorry I didn't know, come this way you two" Kagome and Inuyasha followed the doctor to room 3 where he took Kagome's weight. After that Kagome sat on a padded table "well Kagome if you lay back we'll get a look at the baby for the first time" Kagome laid back and the doctor pulled down her skirt a bit and brought her shirt up to her breast. It was then that he took this warm jelly stuff and put some on Kagome's tummy, the doctor picked up the little thing "I am going to put a little bit of pursuer on your tummy" the doctor said as he softly laid this small thing on Kagome's tummy. Kagome gave a small laugh as the doctor moved it around on her tummy till he found the small baby "there you are, it's still small but it looks good for his age so far. The baby looks to be around a month or two along so far" the doctor said as he turned a TV screen towered Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was taking back; his pup was around the size of a peanut, He was at a loss of words. Kagome smiled and placed her hand on Inuyasha's "see that is our till little one" she said in a soft voice, Inuyasha just puffed up and looked like a proud father. The doctor took and image with his thing and printed a few out "now Kagome I want you back in another months so I check the baby's growth, now I also what you to call if you have any questions at all" Kagome smiled as she took a towel and wiped off the jelly. The doctor handed inuyasha the images of the baby "I'll see you two next month" and walked out the door.


	8. The final battle starts

"The final battle starts"

Chapter 8

By Kayathewolf

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't take a taxi home when they left, Kagome had wanted to stop and get something at Wacdonald's to celebrate the day. Inuyasha got a table well Kagome got what she wanted. Inuyasha didn't like fast food much; he always got really sick after eating it. Kagome came back with a small soda for Inuyasha and a ice cream cone for her self "the doctor gave you the pitchers right" she asked as she set the soda down in front of him, he nodded as he took a sip of his soda "good I know mama would love to see the little thing" she gave a giggle as Inuyasha put his cup down and took her by the hand and pulled her next to him "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They sat there for some time till Kagome was done with her ice cream. When they got up to leave they ran in to Kagome's friends, she smiled "hello everyone" Eir walked on by her and Inuyasha well Yuka and Ayumi stayed and talked "hello" they both said at the same time. Kagome smiled "want to see a pitcher of the baby that we had taken while we where at the doctors" she asked well she nudged Inuyasha to take them out. Inuyasha took it out of his pocket and handed to Kagome who then showed it to her two friends "awe Kagome it's so small" Ayumi pasted the image to Yuka who just awed at it "so when are you dew" Ayumi asked Kagome smiled "in 7-8 months from now" Yuka handed back the image "well we better get back to Eir before she kills us" they said. Kagome nodded "it was nice seeing you two again" and Inuyasha and Kagome left and went back on there way home.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful, but they didn't mind it at all. When they got back to the shrine Kagome's mother was out with Sota at the store, Kagome went up stairs and took a nap well Inuyasha helped the old man do stuff around the shrine. It was an hour before Kagome's mother came home with Sota to find Inuyasha sweeping the walk ways of the shrine. Sota ran up to Inuyasha "where is sis, how is she doing" he asked Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waited till Kagome's mother came over to say any thing "well the doctor said she's fine and wants her to come back in month or so" Inuyasha said then looked up at the house that was not far from where they where standing "Kagome was taking a nap not to long ago so she might still be asleep but I want show you what we got from the doctor till she is up" he said as went back to his work, Kagome's mother smiled walked up to the house with Sota asking her if she knew what they had that they where going to every one later.

The smell of food cooking woke Kagome from and horrid dream that left her in a cold sweat and in tears. She slowly got out of bed ad walked to the bath room and turned the water on in the sink and washed the sweat and tears away before going down stairs to go talk to her mother. She found her at the stove cooking pancakes for Inuyasha "hello mama, have you seen Inuyasha" she said as she sat down "oh he's out side with Grandpa" Kagome smiled and said "the doctor gave us and image of the baby today, its so small" Kagome's mother nodded "yes well that's how things are, are you up to going out and getting Inuyasha and grandpa for a snack" her mother asked as she put plates of food on the table, Kagome nodded "I am not really hungry right now so I'll have some tea mama" and with that she got up and walked out side to get the two. Kagome tried sneaking up on Inuyasha but it didn't work as she had planed and he knew she was coming "mom made a snack for you two" she said as she put her arms around Inuyasha back and kissed him on the cheek. They all walked back to the house and sat down around the table in the kitchen, Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to one another talking about going back through the well will Kagome's mom and grandpa talked about getting a few more things to place around the shrine when Kagome took the photo out of Inuyasha's pocket placed it her mothers hand and they all fell salient. Inuyasha pot his arm around Kagome when her mother asked "so this is the little guy" her mother pasted to over to grandpa who just had a big smile on his face as he patted Inuyasha on the back "well done boy I bet he'll be just like you and be really strong" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "you just want him to be a slave of the shrine" he said jokingly grandpa laughed as he handed the photo over to Sota who just looked at image and didn't see any thing "um sis I don't see any thing" he said as he leaned over to his sister who pointed to the little blob on the photo "see that? That's the baby in side of me" Kagome said as she ruffed up Sota's hair "that little thing is a baby" he asked and Kagome nodded. When they where all done eating there snack Kagome got up and picked up all the plats and but them in the sink "Mama I want to go spend some time with my friends on the other side of the well again for a week or so… we really need to get back on are quest" she said as she walked up behind Inuyasha and leaned down and but her arms around his neck. Inuyasha nodded and put his head back and kissed Kagome on the cheek and looked at Kagome's mother and old man "she'll be in good hands" he said and Kagome's mother and grandpa looked at one another before the old man said "I know I cant stop you to but just be careful and if any thing happens come back here" Kagome jumped up and down and ran over to her grandpa and gave him a big hug "thank you thank you" she said.

The next day they packed and where off through the well. Then they got through to the other side they hanged back at the well where Inuyasha told Kagome what he did the last they where there. He had her sit down well he told her "I kind of killed Kikyo last time we where here, she came after me well I walked back to the village and demanded me to go to hell with her again. I told her I wouldn't but she didn't want to hear it so I pulled out my sword and hit her with the Wind scar, when it was over all that was left was dust" Kagome was shocked, he had killed his first love, it must have been so hared on him she thought as she hugged him. Inuyasha didn't cry but was sad that he had done it. After a few minutes they got up and walked to the village with out saying a word to one another but held on to one another's hand, everyone was out side of Kaede's hut. Sango was helping Kaede in her garden will Miroku was keeping an eye on Shippo when they walked up to them "hello every one" Kagome called out. Her friends had thought it would be another 2 weeks before they say Kagome and Inuyasha again. Kagome hugged Sango and Shippo well Inuyasha went to go see what Kaede was up to "hey old hag, what are you doing" he asked, Kaede just started as him and said "I am tending to my garden if you must know" Inuyasha hoped up on the wooden fence and folded his arms "Kagome is doing well her doctor said the baby is fine" Kaede smiled "that's good to know, you must be filled with joy after hearing this" Inuyasha smiled and looked over at his friends around his mate, he was glade to be back in his time but he liked living in Kagome's time. He gave a soft sigh"what is it Inuyasha" Kaede asked as she got up and walked over to him. Inuyasha twitched his ears "I like being back here… but I like being in Kagome's time" Kaede patted him on the leg "that's understandable, one does not feel as threaten there" Inuyasha nodded at Kaede's words. Kagome decide to stay the night and they would start back up on there quest the next day. Kagome and the others went to sleep in Kaede's hut well Inuyasha went for a walk by himself, he ended up at the tree he had spend many days and nights waiting for Kagome to come back. He jumped up in to it and sat down on the warning branch and rested his back on the trunk drifted in to sleep.

Kagome and the other woke to find that Inuyasha had not yet return from his walk "I am worried about him" Sango said as she looked over at Kagome "he's fine, he wouldn't go to far for long" Kagome said as she took her back pack out side and sat it down near the door. Inuyasha woke when the warmth of the sun light fell on his face, he yawned and stretched and hopped out of the tree. Kagome and the others where just about to set out "look Inuyasha's back" Miroku said and Kagome was glade they wouldn't be leaving without him "where ready to get going, how about you" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked up to the group and yawned "I could use some more sleep but we can get going" he said as put his arm around Kagome who nodded and the where off. They didn't stop for food or rest till late in the evening, Kagome picked a spot near a slow stream to spend the night. Miroku and Inuyasha started a fire well; Kagome and Sango filled the water bottles. Later Kagome took out some cups of soup and made dinner for everyone. When Inuyasha and Kagome was done they got up and went for a walk, it was starting to turn in to night when they sat down near a tree and looked up at the sky "Inuyasha tell me, do you still want to become a full demon" Kagome asked as she was looking up at the sky. Inuyasha twitched his ears "yeah of course I do" he said now looking down at a village in a valley "your purity strong already don't you think" Kagome said now just staring out in to space, Inuyasha snorted "be quiet well ya, I am going to become a full demon. I have already made my mind up, so quit bugging me about it well you" Inuyasha said as he now looked up at the stars. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was still looking up at the stars "I've been thinking, there is nothing wrong with staying the way you are, I mean why not stay a half demon" she paused and looked down "to be truthful I like you the way you are" Inuyasha snorted again "that's ridicules" Kagome grabbed him buy the hair "what's so ridicules? Can't you be just a little serous" she asked Inuyasha turned his head and Kagome started at him looking him in the eye "what is it now" he asked as Kagome let go of his hair "Inuyasha…" she started to something but didn't finish it "Inuyasha twitched his ears "come on spit it out" he said as he stood up as he picked up a scent that made him look behind him and give a low growl. Kagome got up "what is it" she asked as she took a hold of his side Inuyasha pulled his sword free of its scabbard "its Naraku, go and get the others" he sad as he ran off to find him.

A/N

Yes this chapter is shorter then the others and I also used a part of the Inuyasha Movie 2 near the end.


	9. 30 minutes can alter our lives

"30 minutes can alter our lives"

Chapter 9

By Kayathewolf

Kagome ran as fast as her feet could take her back to her friends. She was now wishing her and Inuyasha had stayed with the others. After a few minutes of flat out running she could see the soft glow of there fire, as she got closer she tripped and fell flat on her face in front of her friends. Kagome moaned in pain as she got up on her knees "Inuyasha is off in the woods looking for Naraku, we where talking and he picked up his scent" she said as Sango helped her up the rest of the way. Miroku picked up his staff "we better get going" he said and Sango nodded "Kirara lets go" she said as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and Kirara transformed. Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder "are you going to be all right" he asked Kagome nodded as she gabbed her bow and her quiver "we have to hurry" she said as they all got on the now huge Kirara. It didn't take long for them to find Inuyasha and Narku; they could hear the sound of Inuyasha yelling out wind scar and the sound of the blast hitting the trees around him. Kirara landed a go 10 feet behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted "took you all long enough" he said as Kagome came running up be hind him "the jewel" she said in a tone that had fear in it "its almost put back together" Inuyasha growled and lift his sword to his shoulder "this is going to end here Naraku" Naraku gave a half heated laugh "oh and so pose you planning on killing me the same way you did Kikyo" he said as he took of his mask.

Sesshomaru looked down off the side of the cliff as Jaken talked to Rin. "Jaken, take care of Rin" he said as she stared off in to space, Jaken bowed his head "yes me Lord" he then turned to Rin "come Rin" he began walking off as Rin bowed her head and skipped off after Jaken. Once they where gone Sesshomaru jumped off the cliff and began descending down in to the woods; where Naraku's scent was coming from and with it he also picked the scent of his brothers as well.

Inuyasha growled as he charged after Naraku with his teeth bared and ears flat. As he got closer he jumped up as he put his sword on his, Kagome took a arrow out of her quiver and notched it in the bow well Sango jumped on Kirara and too the sky with her Hiraikotsu well Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder who had his left hand ready to take the prayer beads that held his Kazaana in check. As Inuyasha was closing in for his first go at Naraku, Naraku lift up his fur pelt and these things that look like roots and Saimyosho came out to meet Inuyasha and the others. Miroku let go of his right hand and picked up his staff and began hitting the Saimyosho with it. Kagome shot off a few arrows at the ones that where close well Sango throw her Hiraikotsu which killed off less the half of the Saimyosho. Inuyasha smirked when he had cut throw Naraku's defense

and let off and energy blast "Wind scar" he yelled but when he landed on the ground and the dust settled Naraku looked like he didn't even a scratch on him. It was then that Sesshomaru showed up.

Sesshomaru was by himself, he looked over the battle filed "well if it isn't Inuyasha" he said as he pulled his long sliver hair out of his face. Inuyasha growled with anger "what are you doing here Sesshomaru" he asked not taking his eyes off of Naraku. Sesshomaru smirked "why should I tell a half breed such as yourself what I am doing" he said with a cold tone, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "when this is over with Sesshomaru your next" Inuyasha said as he ready him self to go after Naraku again. Sesshomaru stayed on the side line for now waiting for an opportunity to strake out at Naraku for what he did to him not to long ago. Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver and notched it in her bow and waited for Inuyasha to fire off another wind scare. Inuyasha growled and ran at Naraku and stopped short, Kagome fired her arrow as Inuyasha started running at him again and jumped up in the air and let off yet another wind scare. This time the wind scare had the power of Kagome's arrow with it, this time it looked to of hit Naraku dead on but it had done nothing what so every to him. Naraku laughed as he began to get really big and his baboon pelt ripped opened and showed that he was transforming in to a big spider, when he was done he was around 100 feet tall.

Sango looked at the now huge spider "Inuyasha if you keep him busy I'll nock him down some" she called out from up in the air as she tighten her grip on Hiraikotsu "Kirara get under him and stay close to his legs" Kirara gave a loud roar and took off for the underside of the now spider Naraku. Inuyasha smirked as he jumped up in the air "what every you say Sango" he said as he landed on Naraku's back and dug his sword in to his flesh and began running with the sword still inside of Naraku towered his head. Naraku gave a loud roar as Sango went under him and took her Hiraikotsu and started chopping off his legs. Inuyasha smirked as he jumped up and took his sword out of Naraku's back and did a back flip over his head and came fast to face with him and took his sword and cut in to his face. Naraku gave another loud roar. Sango lit her Hiraikotsu fly "Kirara lets get going" she said as her Hiraikotsu coped down the rest of his legs. With a loud thud Naraku came down to the ground. Inuyasha and Miroku ran up to the now much shorter Naraku. Miroku and Inuyasha began to just wale on him, with there staff and sword chopping pits off of him, Inuyasha let his grad down and the bits of Naraku that he had chopped off began growing and making there way over to Inuyasha where they latched on to him, he was now trapped and could not get out.

Sesshomaru smirked as he jumped off the side line and took out his sword Tokijin and ran past Inuyasha who growled at him. Sesshomaru raised Tokijin "be gone you worthless demon" he said as the pales of demonic energy came from his sword and tore off one hole side of Naraku's body. Kagome took this time to run up to her mate and free him "Inuyasha are you ok" she asked as she took an arrow out of her quiver and began picking at the now glob of parts of Naraku that was covering Inuyasha up to his neck. Inuyasha twitched his ears "you shouldn't be here… go hide and save your self, I'll be fine" he said as he struggled to get free. Kagome didn't leave though but stayed. Sesshomaru was still getting his revenge from Naraku when Naraku made a beeline right for Kagome and Inuyasha, they didn't know till it was too late that he was coming from them. Naraku gave a hissing sound as he lowered his head. Kagome panicked and pulled an arrow out of her quiver and tried firing it off but missed him. Naraku opened his mouth and bit down on Kagome's right side of her body, his mouth went from her shoulder to just before her foot. Kagome cried out in pain as he dropped her and landed on the ground in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed in anger as his mate lay before him not moving, in is anger he became stronger and broke himself free and lounged at him and was knocked down and hit the grown with his head. He lay motionless as Sesshomaru went after Naraku again from the back, he chopped him in half.

Kagome began moving and making noise as she sat up, Inuyasha was knocked out cold as she slowly crawled her way over to him. Naraku spotted her yet again and went after her, this time he transformed one of his stumpy spider legs in to a root and it shot off after her and went around her neck. Sango and Miroku ran to her aid trying to get her free while Shippo checked on Inuyasha. Kagome began gasping for air as Sesshomaru finished Naraku off with his dragon destruction blast. But it came to late Kagome's lifeless body feel to the ground, Sango held on to her and placed her hand on Kagome's chest trying to feel if she still had a heart beat.

Shippo didn't know about Kagome yet but he began hitting Inuyasha in the face trying to get him to wake, Inuyasha gowned as he rolled over "Kagome" he said in a soft weak voice. Shippo looked over at the others Miroku had tears come from his check while Sango just held on to Kagome, he didn't under stand. Inuyasha's eyes took in the site as he slowly got to his feet. Sesshomaru was still around "Inuyasha still alive are you" he asked as if mocking him Inuyasha growled and flattened his ears "what are you still doing here" he asked as she walked up to his friends, Sesshomaru stayed where he was. Inuyasha found his friends around Kagome who laid on the ground now with Sango next to her and Miroku holding on to the now crying Shippo "this cant be" Inuyasha said as he feel to the ground next to Kagome. Sesshomaru looked off in to space "Naraku's main target was not you or I but that filly that follows you around" he said in a cold tone as he began sniffing the air to find Jaken and Rin. Inuyasha hit the ground with his fist "_did he kill her... no that can't be" _he thought as he took her hand in his. Inuyasha growled once more as he got up and looked Sesshomaru in the face "hold on Sesshomaru, did you just watch her get killed, didn't you do something to help" Inuyasha said in a mad tone but Sesshomaru didn't want any of it and began walking away from inuyasha "I told you to stop" he yelled at Sesshomaru, who turned to face Inuyasha "I don't care to know what your conation to that women was, the person responsible for her death is Naraku" he said then turning to walk away again only to stop and say "your the one who didn't save her Inuyasha, balm yourself rather then take your anger on me" Inuyasha ran up to his brother and hit him in the face "you should care you cold hearted son of a bitch" tears running down Inuyasha's face "she was my mate" he yelled at Sesshomaru as he fell to the ground in front of him hitting his fist on the ground. Sesshomaru looked down at his brother "your just like father" he said as he snorted "that women well be your downfall you know brother, just like with father and your human mother" Sesshomaru turned around and walked up to Kagome's lifeless body and took Tenseiga out of its scabbard. Inuyasha looked up and saw his brother Sesshomaru take his Tenseiga and slash at the air with it and then put it back in its scabbard and walked past Inuyasha "take your mate and go Inuyasha wile you still can" Sesshomaru said as he walked off the battle filed and out of site in to the woods.

Inuyasha got up and ran to Kagome and knelt down, he had brought her back to life. Inuyasha could smell her breath in the air; he gave a feeble smile as he ran his hand down her check. Kagome's eyes flutter and opened, Inuyasha had tears running down his face again as he hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head "I thought I lost you…" he said as his friends stare in awe at what Sesshomaru did. Inuyasha picked her up and held on to her, Kagome placed her head on his shoulder "where is Naraku, is he dead" she ask as Inuyasha began walking her back to the camp site "yes love he's gone, but we cant seam to find the jewel" he said softly; Kagome looked up at him and then out at the filed, at first she didn't feel it at all but after she looked for a few moments she found it "Inuyasha… I see the jewel, it's over there" Kagome said pointing to a tree that was cut down, Inuyasha nodded and took her over to the tree and knelt down with her in his arms for Kagome to find the jewel. It didn't take her long to pull out the almost whole jewel, she held on to it tightly as Inuyasha got back up with her in his arms. Inuyasha and his friends left the battle filed and started on there way back to the camp site.

The next morning Kagome woke to find that Inuyasha had sneaked in with her in her sleeping bag. Kagome smiled as she kissed his cheek and got out of the sleeping bag to find her friends up and about the site "good morning every one" Shippo ran and hugged Kagome's knee "I cant believe you're alive kagome, Sango said you had died" the fox cub began to cry, Kagome picked him up "Ssh you'll wake Inuyasha… and I bet he need all the sleep he can get" she said in a soft voice the fox cub stopped cry but still held on to kagome. Sango looked up at kagome "you where dead for a few minutes last night, then Sesshomaru used his Tenseiga and brought you back to life" she said as she looked over at the still sleeping Inuyasha. Miroku sighed "but only after Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru in the face and bagged did Sesshomaru do any thing" he said as he took a drink from a water bottle. Inuyasha rolled over in the sleeping bag and freaked out when Kagome was not still in there "Kagome" he called out in a worry voice as he sat up "I am over here with the others" Kagome called back to him. Inuyasha plopped back down in the sleeping bag. Before getting up and moving around, they stayed the whole day at the same spot so that they all could rest. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome "how are you feeling" he asked Kagome well she rested her head in his lap "I feel fine, I am a bit sleepy but other then that I feel fine" she said as she yawned. After dinner they sat and talked around the fire, Kagome took the jewel out and looked at in the fire light "only 3 to get now" she said as Inuyasha took it out of her hand "yeah that mangy wolf has 2 in his legs still don't he" but the whole conversation went to a dead stop when Sango spoke up "and my little brother… he still has one in him don't he" she asked as she looked in to the fire. Kagome felt bad for bring it up "I am sorry Sango, we'll find him… He's free from Naraku" she said and looked over at Miroku "hey doesn't that mean that you wind tunnel is gone now" Miroku looked down at his hand and gave a feeble smile "well I never thought of looking till now" he said as he looked down "I was more worry about you and the others that I forgot I guess" Miroku took the prayer beads in his left and undid the sleeve on his right hand, Miroku looked down at his hand "its gone" he said in a worry tone; Inuyasha patted him on the back "now you cant save our asses any more" Inuyasha tried cheering him up but it didn't seam to work. Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder "I can't believe he's gone now, what are we going to do" Inuyasha handed the jewel back to Kagome "we are going to get the last 3 shards and finish the jewel" he said as he picked up Shippo from his shoulder and placed him on the ground in front of him and yawned "its getting late… I am going to bed" he said as he got up and walked over to Kagome's sleeping bag and plopped him self in it. Kagome smiled at the thought of him finely wanting to be with her at night, she got up and stretched out "I am going to bed as well" she said, Shippo yawned and rubbed his eyes and followed Kagome to her sleeping bag. Kagome got in next to Inuyasha, who rolled over and put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck "night" he whisper in to her ear. Shippo wiggled his way in Kagome's sleeping bag and rolled in to a ball next to her tummy. Miroku and Sango both stayed up talking for some time.


	10. I'll be the one

"I'll be the one"

Chapter 10

By Kayathewolf

Warning sexual content is below.

The next day they packed up and began on there way to find Koga, which was not heard to do. Inuyasha picked up the wolf's scent as they came around a bend on a cliff. Inuyasha shakes his head, the scent of the whole pack was over powering, even Kagome and the others could smell the scent of wolf in the air, Inuyasha growled "where being watched" he said as he stopped and looked up at a cliff that was above them. Kagome looked up "we would like to talk to Koga" she called out; she took Inuyasha's hand and waited. A howl came from the cliff above them and a few moments later another howl was heard not to far from them. Miroku yawned "how long is this going to take" he asked; his answer came as he finished what he said, a dust clouded could be seen coming towered them. Koga jumped out of the cloud and laded in front of them "My... my, if it isn't Kagome and Inuyasha" he said as he walked up to them. Kagome smiled "Hello Koga, I hope you are doing well" she said letting go of Inuyasha's hand and giving Koga a hug. Koga smiled and said "I am doing well" as he looked the group over "What can I do for you" Inuyasha smirked "We need your jewel shards in your legs" he said stepping towered him. Koga looked over at Kagome "so its come down to this has it" he asked looking at her hurt. Kagome sighed "Naraku is dead and we have all but 3 of the shards till I can fix what I did" she said in pleading tone "it's my fault that the jewel broke in the first place, I am only trying to fix what I did" she took Koga's hand and looked him in the eye "please" she said as she let go of his hand. Koga could not believe this how could they of killed Naraku; Koga rolled his eyes "what proof do you have that you killed him off" he asked as he looked over at Inuyasha, who growled at Koga. Kagome took the almost whole jewel out from behind her shirt "this should be all you need" she said. Koga looked down at the jewel "well I'll be dammed, well Kagome if its for you, I'll do any thing" he said and knelt down and took the shards out of his legs then got up "here you go" he said as he took Kagome's hand and placed them in it. Kagome smiled and hugged Koga again "thank you Koga, thank you so much" She said as she let go of him.

Inuyasha looked at Koga and glared at him and Koga just glared right back. Kagome smiled "well it's been nice seeing you again Koga but we need to be off" she said taking Inuyasha's hand and turning to walk away. While on there way down the cliff Sango took Kagome a side "do you think we can stop by my old village, just to see if KoHaKu found his way home" she asked as inuyasha stopped and walked over to the two "I think that's a great idea Sango… and its on are way back to the well" he said as he folded his arms. Sango hugged Inuyasha "thank you" she said as she let him go, Inuyasha snorted and closed his eyes "the sooner we find him the sooner we can fix the jewel" Sango was taking back by his words but new he was only to trying to be mean and heartless like a demon should be.

The exterminator's village looked like it did the last time they stopped by; the place was still in ruins from when Naraku destroyed it. Sango walked in threw the down gate and the others followed her in "do you think KoHaKu well return here" Miroku asked as he took a look around, Sango nodded "I am sure he well come" she said as opened the door to a building. Inuyasha popped his head in after Sango walked in. there was tons of demon parts on racks and on hocks on the walls "what is this place" he asked stepping in after her. Sango smiled "this is the place where my Father made weapons for me and my brother, we used the parts we took after killing a demon to make my Hiraikotsu" she said as she sat down on a large table in the middle of room

Later on in the evening Sango picked some wild flowers and placed a few on all of the graves of the people that where killed by Naraku, when she came to her fathers grave she knelt down "father, we have killed Naraku, you all can rest in peace now" she said as she placed some flowers over his grave. Miroku walked over to Sango "I bet your father is proud of you" he said taking her hand as she got up; Sango smiled "you think so" she asked standing next to Miroku, who just nodded "I know so just as my father is proud of me" he said putting his right arm around her waist. Sango's face went red at the thought of the monk "Miroku…?" she asked looking down. The monk pulled her close to him "Sango… hear me out well you" he asked as he knelt down on one knee "I love you, I always have… well you please bare my child" he had a bagging tone in his voice and look of love on his face. Sango looked away "how do I know you won't going running off every time you see a pretty women" she asked now looking at him. Miroku stood up "you have my word" she rolled her eyes "that's not much" Sango said as she began to walk away from him. The monk grabbed her by the hand "now that Naraku is gone… I would like to settle down and live life to the fullest" he said to her Sango turned around and looked him in the eye "truly? You wish this" she asked, and Miroku nodded. Sango sighed "I'll think it over… till them if I so much as see you even look at another women its over" she said as Miroku let go of her hand and nodded, they walked hand in hand back to the others.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the steps of a house that looks to be one of the few places that still stand. When Sango and Miroku came up to them holding hands the others had a good idea of what was going on. They spent the night in the house that once had belonged to a friend of Sango while she was a little girl. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo shared a sleeping bag well Miroku and Sango sneaked out for a walk. They walked threw the big fallen down gate of the village and out and in to the woods not to far from the village. They walked hand and hand till Miroku let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist bring her close to him. Sango's face was red as Miroku began kissing her cheek and then kissed her lips "Sango I meant what I said before with all of my heart" he said as he looked down at her, Sango's red cheeks went a way some what as she stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "I believe you… but I am scared" Miroku took her in his arms and held her close "there is nothing to be scared of love" he whispered in her ear and then kissed her on the top of her head. They stood like that for some time till they started back on there to the village; Miroku was a bit upset though, his member was stiff and warm with passion hiding in his robe. Miroku pulled Sango back to him and held her close "Sango…?"He asked. Sango knew what he wanted she was no dummy; she could feel him throw his robe, she wanted him back in the same way but didn't say it out loud. She did how ever nodded at him looking down, Miroku held her close and whispered in her ear "thank you my love" as he undid his robe and placed it on the ground for her to lay on, she undid to kimono and let it fall to the ground behind her. Miroku took her hand and helped her down on to his robe where he began kissing her and rubbing her barest with his hand, Sango let out a soft moan as he took his other hand and placed in between her legs and began rubbing her. After a few moments of this Sango pulled him on top of her as she laid back on the ground. The monk knew what she was getting at and took his stiff member in his right hand and slowly steadies himself as he entered her. Sango gasped as he began thrusting in and out of her, Miroku began kissing her neck as he picked up speed. Sango put her arms around his back and held on to Miroku as she began to orgasm, she moaned in his ear as he began to ejaculate in her. Miroku laid his tired body on top of Sango when he was done, they where both panting as Miroku pulled himself out of her and sat up next to her. Sango looked at him and but her arms around his waist "so this is what I have been missing out on" she said in a joking tone, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. After a few minuets of just sitting there they got up and dressed, Miroku picked Sango up in his arms and carried her back to the village where the quietly walked back in to the house went to sleep.

The next morning went as they always did; Inuyasha went out and caught something for them to eat while Miroku was still a sleep and Sango and Kagome made rice and got clean water. Kagome was looking after the rice when Sango came up to her and whispered in her ear "I have a question to ask you when you get the time" when the rice was done Kagome went for a walk with Sango out side the village, where Sango turned to her friend "did it hurt the first time you did it with Inuyasha" she asked, Kagome's face went red "yes it did… but why do you ask this" Kagome asked looking at her friend. Sango now went read in the face "well Miroku and I are together now and we did it last night out in the woods" she said as she looked down "I am sore and it hurts down there now" she said looking down at the ground. Kagome was shocked by this, she had known something was up with them before they went to bed last night but didn't know what "other then that you feel fine right" Kagome asked, Sango nodded "that's good… that normal for like the first few times you do it… your body just has to get use to it that's all" Kagome said as her friend now looked up feeling better "is there any thing other then that that you need to know about" Kagome asked before began to walk back to the village, Sango said nothing so they went back to the village.

They ran in to Inuyasha on there way in to the gate for the village "what are you two doing out here" he asked, Kagome smiled "we thought we heard something and came out here to see what it was" Inuyasha didn't buy this story one bit, but he new they where up to something and didn't care as long as it didn't involve him. When they got to the now cold rice Miroku walked out of the house yawning and rubbing his eyes, Inuyasha sat down the three rabbits he had caught and took one and began to skin the one. After Inuyasha was done with skinning and cleaning them he put the meat in a pot of boiling water "Kagome it's in the pot now he said as he sat down" Kagome got up and looked over what he did. It was the first time he noticed that her tummy was getting a bit bigger now, she was at the most two in a half months along now and soon her close will not fit her at all. Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the ground as he thought of the night that Naraku had killed her and of how his brother brought her and his pup back to life. Kagome walked up to him and kissed him on the top of his head, he looked up at her and just stared in to her eyes "what's on your mind" she asked as she sat down next to him. Inuyasha sighed as he put his arm around her "just thinking of you and the pup… and how big your tummy will be by the time you have it" he rested his head on her shoulder. Kagome smiled "I will be fine love" she said in a soft voice.

Miroku started dishing up food for every one and they began to eat, no one said any thing till they where all done, Sango looked over at Inuyasha "if my brother don't come by noon tomorrow then we can get going" she said as she put her blow down. Inuyasha nodded "ok then" he said as he gave his empty blow to Kagome.

They didn't do much the rest of the day Kirara played with Shippo well Inuyasha and Kagome just sat with one another not saying a thing to one another, Sango and Miroku on the other hand where off on another walk around the out side of the village. When the sun started to set they eat again and went right to bed after they where done, not much of any thing was said to one another.

The next day they packed up and moved out with out eating before they left. Kagome was still a bet weak from what happen so Inuyasha carried her on his back. Around noon Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air "I guess you where right Sango, your brother is not far from here" he said looking over at Sango, who just looked as if she saw a ghost. They went on walking on the same path for another hour or so till they saw KoHaKu about 50 feet from them, Sango ran up to him and stopped right in front of him. KoHaKu had tears in his eyes "sister is that you" he asked walking up to Sango, she nodded and he ran to her and held on to her "I can't believe I found you sister" he said still holding on to her "oh KoHaKu I was worried that you had died and I would never see you again" she said. Inuyasha and the other where now just getting up to them, Inuyasha let Kagome get off his back as he sniffed the air around them, KoHaKu's scent didn't have much if any of Naraku's scent on him. Kagome walked over to Sango and her brother, she knelt down and looked at KoHaKu "I am going to take the jewel shard out of your back… hold still" she said as she placed her hand on his back and took the shard out "there that's not to bad is it" every one thought that Kagome was going to kill him but she took the shard out with out doing that, Sango was in awe "thank you Kagome" she said hugging her brother. After a long talk and much laughing; KoHaKu followed them back to the other village where the well was.

Kagome and Inuyasha went right to Kaede with the last few shards and the nearly whole jewel "my dear you are the only one out of us here that can put that back together" the old woman said as she looked over the pieces, Kagome had gotten lost in what Kaede had said "what do I have to do?" she asked as Inuyasha watched with interest "its mainly wanting to put it together again… hold out your hand" she said, Kagome did as she was asked and put her hand out and Kaede put the pieces in her hand "now close your hand… all you have to do is want to do it and then well it to be so" the old hag said, Kagome closed her hand and thought for a few moments and the closed her eyes and thought of nothing but a full jeweled, when she opened her eyes and her hand the jewel was hole once more. Kagome jumped up and yelled with delight and hugged Inuyasha. Kaede was pleased that Kagome had gotten the jewel back to its former self, Kagome handed the jewel over to Kaede; who put it on a piece of string and then put it around her neck.

Inuyasha and Kagome said there good byes before leavening to go back through the well. When they came through on Kagome's side the air smelled different and it was a tad colder as well. Inuyasha carried Kagome out of the well and up to the house. Kagome was feeling so sleepy that after they got in the house they walked by every one in the living room, said hello and went up stairs to sleep. The next day they where woken up by Kagome's old man with a knock on the door. Inuyasha had gone to sleep in her bed and Kagome had to go over Inuyasha to get out of bed to answer the door. Kagome glared at her grandfather "there better be a good reason for this… I have not had much sleep if any in the past few days…" Kagome said as she looked down at her old man "Kagome when Inuyasha gets up can you have him come out side and help take care of the shrine… its snowing out side and I would like to have the steps cleaned before there's 2 feet of snow out there" he said turning and walking back down the stairs. Kagome rolled her eyes and got back in to bed with inuyasha and went back to sleep. Inuyasha woke a few hours later to find Kagome still in bed; he lowered his head next to hers and kissed her in the forehead before getting up and walking down stairs only to look out the window and see that it's snowing out side.


	11. Let it SNOW

"Let it SNOW"

Chapter 11

By Kayathewolf

Over the next few days it would seam that winter was there to stay, Inuyasha now spent most of his time moving the snow out of the way so the visitors to the shrine still had a nice clean place to walk. Kagome didn't mind much because she was to in to school work to care much, her mid terms where coming up soon and all she did was study. It was the middle of November, with less then a week till Labour Thanksgiving Day.

Kagome walked in through the back door after school two days before the upcoming holiday. She sat her books and bag down on a chair in the kitchen. Kagome's mother walked in and put a the tea pot on to boil while Kagome got the tea cups out "Mama are we going to do any thing this year for the holidays" Kagome asked placing the tea cups down where her mother and her sat at the table. Her mother gave a smile as she took the yelling tea pot off the stove "I was going to make a cake and maybe get some take out food… but I don't know yet" her mother said as she poured the water in the tea cups. Kagome sighed and rested her head on her arm "school is become too much for me… I am always tired now, can't I just be homed school now" she asked her mother but her mother said nothing. Kagome was going to press the mater when she heard a loud sound and voices coming from the hallway. Inuyasha and her grand father came in to warm up some time after along days of working out side. Yelling and load talking could be heard from out there "I am not going back out there… its to cold" Inuyasha said "you'll go back out there if you want to stay inside tonight" grandpa could be heard yelling back. After they got there winter stuff off they both walked in to the kitchen hoping to find something warm to help warm them up "I have tea ready if you two want some" Kagome's mother said with a smile on her face. Inuyasha nodded his head yes as he walked up behind Kagome and gave her soft kiss on the top of the head "so Kagome, how are you feeling today" he asked taking his chair at the table out and sitting down. Kagome gave a sigh "I am sleepy and I don't under stand why… I get like 10 hours of sleep and yet I feel as if I stayed up all night, and on top of that I am starting show" Kagome said standing up. She was right she was now three and half months along and her tummy was starting to show that she was pregnant; her shirt as it was was starting to feel tight around her tummy. This was the second time that Inuyasha notices that the pup inside her was growing now and fast. Kagome's mother smiled "its ok, you'll be 3 times bigger then that by the time the baby comes… just wait a few more weeks or so and you'll start to feel the little one move inside you" her mother meant well by saying this but Kagome was not ready for any of that. Inuyasha put his arms around her as he stood up "its ok love, your due to go see the doctor soon maybe he can give you something to help you out for now" he said softly as he looked her in the eyes. Inuyasha's words made her feel better about the whole thing but she still had a feeling there was something wrong with her.

Kagome didn't have to go to school the next day because they got a snow day, but Inuyasha would have no such luck. Kagome's old man made him go out side and move the 3 feet of snow out of the way just incase someone felt like going to the shrine, "Who in there right mind would leave the house on a day like this" Inuyasha could be heard mumbling as he left the house. Kagome's mother was fast at work making food for the next day. She had a cake in the oven and a few pies setting on the top of the oven waiting to go in. she had her chicken setting out on the counter defrosting so it wouldn't take to long to cook the next day. Time felt as if it was at a stand still for everyone in the house, and it felt as if they got nothing done at all. Kagome was fast asleep with her head in her math book on her desk when Inuyasha came back inside. He gave the first floor a once over, after not finding Kagome he went upstairs. He came to her room and gave the door a light knock; Inuyasha slowly walked in and found Kagome at her desk. He gave a smile as he gave her a soft kiss on the top of head before picking her up in his arms and walking over to her bed where he lightly set her down. He sat down on the bed next to her and ran his hand down the side of her face.

His head ran flash backs from when they first met one another. It was as Inuyasha was standing watching from the side line as he gave chase after Kagome after she had woke him from is fifty years of sleep. Inuyasha was glade that they where able to work things out so far with one another. And what made him fill with warmth at the thought of his pup in side of his mate growing stronger and bigger every day. Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome on the top of her head once more before getting up walking back down stairs. When he came to the foot of the stairs he gave a big stretch and yawned. Sota came a running in threw the front door and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Inuyasha "Hey Inuyasha want to come outside and play with my friends and me?.. Where having a snow ball fight on the far side of the shrine" Sota asked as he tugged on Inuyasha's robe. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy "You mean to tell me you and your friends are going to go throw snow and make a mess of the shrine… this very shrine that I spent most of the day cleaning" He asked. Sota didn't know what to say he hung his head "what if I got mothers permission" Sota asked before looking back up at the dog demon. Inuyasha gave a sigh "If your mother says ok to it fine… but after you and your friends are done you're cleaning the mess up" Inuyasha said in a cold tone. Sota smiled "does that mean your going to play with us then" he asked before running to the living room. Inuyasha smirked; He was just like Sota when he was little. Inuyasha walked in to the living room while Sota was asking his mother. Inuyasha waited till they where done to reply to what Sota had asked him "I can do with a good battle… and if it has to be done with snow instead of bare hands and swords then so be it" Sota had a smile on his face as he looked over at Inuyasha. Sota's mother smiled "Oh alright just as long as no one gets hurt" she said as she looked over at Inuyasha with a look that said 'if they did get hurt it you would get the blame' the look made Inuyasha give a feeble smile before going and getting ready to play outside with the boys.

After getting his winter stuff one Inuyasha pulled Sota to him "hey kiddo… can I barrow one of your hats" he asked before they stepped out side. Sota smiled and went to the hat rack and took a red and blue hat off of it and placed it in Inuyasha's hands and ran out side. Inuyasha was glade it wasn't the hat with ducks on it that Sota let him ware. He put the hat on before running outside to meet up with Sota and his five friends. Inuyasha sighed; all the ages of the kids didn't even come close to his age. He gave a soft snort as he folded his arms. Sota smiled as he saw that Inuyasha was there now "and this guys is my Sisters boyfriend who lives with use; he also got Kagome pregnant" Sota said with a big grin. All his friends looked at him and whistled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "so are we going to fight or what" he asked. All of Sota's friends went in to a huddle and talked quietly, but Inuyasha new what they where saying. Some times it was a good thing that he was part dog demon. Inuyasha smirked as he picked Sota up by his jacket and brought him to eye leave "They want to have a 5-2 game them against us… what do you say" he asked Sota. Sota smiled "do you think we can win" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha put him down and smirk "I have dealt with worse things then the likes of 5 kids throwing snow at me" he said bluntly. Inuyasha and Sota waited till the boys where done talking and faced them once more. The one boy looked over at Inuyasha "Here is what we are going to do, you two on one team and all of us another, we find that far" he said as if he had given his group the upper hand or something like that "Oh and we want the part that's closer to the house" the kid said. Inuyasha knew what they where getting at, they wanted it that way so if any windows brake it wouldn't be there fault. Inuyasha smirked "Fine what ever, I am sure Sota can handle this just as well as I can" he said as he began his way to the far side of the shrine, Sota and his friends tagged along behind him.

When they got to the far side of the shrine Inuyasha stood and did some warm ups getting ready for the pending snow ball fight; It had been some time from the last time he fought. Sota kneeled at his feet making snow balls. Inuyasha looked down at him "hey lets get this done quick… I need to wake your sis up soon to get back to work on her homework" he said as he to started making snow balls. Sota nodded, After they had around 60 snow balls Inuyasha stood and looked over at the other boys "what every you got done is good to start, this is going to be quick" he said as he bent over and picked up 5 snow balls. The boys looked at one another they only had a round 45 snowballs and where not ready the one stood "we need more time" he said. Inuyasha snorted "you had plenty of time to get around 60 or so done. Just like us." He didn't get these kids one bet they whined when they get there way and the made every to work out just right for them. Inuyasha could only hope his pup didn't turn out like this, Sota readied him self just like Inuyasha. Inuyasha's smirk "This is it… if you're not ready by now it's over…" Inuyasha said as he let the first snow ball fly at the spoiled kid. The snow ball it him right in the face which sent the kid in tears. Inuyasha rolled his eyes while he fired off more snow balls till all five of the kids where crying. Inuyasha stopped "had enough yet?" he asked; the kids nodded and Inuyasha snorted and looked at Sota who had yet to throw a snowball. The fight in all only took a few minutes to be over with. Inuyasha snorted as he dropped the rest of the snow balls he had and began his way back to the house. He left Sota with his friends, who must hate him by now.

When Inuyasha got back in the house he took his stuff off and walked in to the living room. What meet him made him smile, Kagome had gotten up and was setting in the living room by her self watching the news. Inuyasha quietly made his way over to her and put his hands over her eyes and kissed the top of her head. Kagome giggled and reached her arms up around His neck and smiled "I missed you love" Inuyasha let go and looked down at her "So did I Hun" he said as he made his way to sit next to her. They weren't even apart long and they missed one another. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder "what where you doing outside" she asked. Inuyasha gave a soft laugh "I was playing with Sota and his friends, He had asked me to be part of the snow ball fight they his friends and him where going to play and I said yes" he but his arm around her drawing her closer to him "with in a few minutes it was all over with" Kagome put her arms around his waste and held on to him "sounds like you had fun" she said

Kagome was getting more and more sleepy and didn't really have the strength she use to have now a days. Inuyasha felt really bad his pup was pulling so much out of her. Inuyasha lowered his head next to hers and nuzzled the top of her head which sent Kagome in to giggles. Kagome loved how her mate acted so much like a dog and showed his love in a very doggy manner; it felt right to her… the feeling she got when he would touch her. She looked up at him "Inuyasha… For what its worth I would do it all over again… no mater what" her eyes showed a very loving look that burned from deep with in them. He knew what she was talking about; the same thing was on his mind. Now a days Kagome and him could tell what one another was thinking and feeling as if linked to one another. He smiled and kissed the top of her head "I am glade love… really I am" he whispered in her ear. Kagome and Inuyasha sat there in the living room just holding one another and saying what was on there minds and getting stuff out in the open; it wasn't till Kagome's mother called them to the kitchen for dinner that he realized how late it was. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and they walked hand in hand in to the kitchen. Inuyasha's nose was going a mile a minute as he took in the scent of dinner; he always loved the scent of the food from this time.

After dinner Kagome went back upstairs to do more homework and Inuyasha followed her up to her room. He took his place on the bed and yawned as Kagome sat down at the desk and took back out her math book. After a while Inuyasha feel asleep on the bed. Kagome worked on her past math work till around 11 pm at night before going and sitting on the bed. Kagome picked up the alarm clock and turned it off "_I could do with some more sleep"_ she thought as he pulled the cover over her and her mate. Inuyasha could smell his mate in his sleep; he rolled around till he was facing her back and put his arms around her. Kagome yawned and drifted in to a deep sleep. The next morning came and went; they had gotten way with not having to get up out of bed all morning. Kagome woke with a fright and had tears running down her cheeks; Inuyasha was woken from Kagome rubbing on his shoulder. He sat up in bed only to have Kagome throw herself on him. He blinked a few times in shock before asking "Kagome love what is it" Kagome held on to him with all her might "I had an horrible dream… and I feel so bad" she said in between sobs. Inuyasha patted her on the back and held her close. There really wasn't much he could do but be there for her. She had been having dreams like this one off and on for the past few days but Inuyasha was never around when she woke up from one. With in a few minutes Kagome's grip had loosened and she looked up at him tears still in her eyes. Inuyasha smiled and gave her a loving look "Shh love its ok I am here… nothing well ever hurt you while I am here at your side" Kagome gave a soft sigh as she let go of Inuyasha and plopped her self back down on the bed. "_Maybe all this math work is giving me bad dreams"_ she thought as tugged her pillow her. Once she had her pillow she held it close and looked over at the clock, it was now going on 2 pm. They had done nothing all day and didn't help out Kagome's mother like they said they would.

Kagome let out a sigh as she got up "Mother would of gotten us up if she need use… don't you think" she asked Inuyasha as she walked over to her dresser. He nodded and pulled on his shirt that he had taken off in his sleep. They both got dress and went down stairs; Kagome's mother was in the Living room watching the TV. Kagome went in and hugged her mother "Mama I am sorry that me and Inuyasha didn't help out today with any of the work" she said sitting down. Her mother smiled "its ok Kagome dear I Figure you to could use the time what with ether sleeping or just being with one another" she gave smile and looked over at Inuyasha. Her look made Inuyasha turn red in the face. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at the low table.


End file.
